25 jours pour lui dire
by iamantares
Summary: [percabeth - AU] Percy en pince pour Annabeth depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Enfin en pincer est un euphémisme puisqu'il en est en fait totalement amoureux. Avec l'approche de Noël le jeune homme décide enfin à se jeter à l'eau. Mais comment ? Et quand ? Il se donnera jusqu'au 25 décembre pour lui avouer son amour. [fanfiction calendrier de l'avent] [disclaimer : Rick Riordan]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

je suis très heureuse de partager avec vous **mon** travail et **ma** passion pour l'écriture. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

De plus sachez que **tous les droits sur les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan** , cependant **tous les droits sur l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiennent**. Et **tout plagiat sera puni** ( _Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle_ ).

De plus, cette fiction peut comprendre un langage ou des scènes choquantes ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._

 _Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés._

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **[avant-propos]**

Ceci est une fanfiction **calendrier de l'avent**.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Très simple. Nous sommes le 30 novembre 2018, et demain, 1er décembre, vous allez (si vous fêtez Noël) ouvrir la première case de votre calendrier de l'avent (Kinder pour ma part).

Le but de cette fiction est donc le suivant : chaque jour, à 20 heure, un chapitre sera publié. Du 1er décembre jusqu'au 25 décembre et un bonus pour le nouvel an parce que je suis comme ça.

Je tiens à vous préciser qu'écrire cette fiction à été assez compliquée puisque : 1/ je ne vis pas à New York, 2/ je ne sais pas ce que font les américains pour Noël, 3/ je ne pratique pas la sociabilité, voir les gens tous les jours est un enfer pour moi, alors imaginez des activités pour 25 jours c'était absolument... Bref. Suite à ça, je précise donc que certains "évènements" qui ont lieu à New York seront insérer dans cette fiction aux mauvaises dates (que je préciserais) pour le bien être de cette histoire et parce que merde c'est Noël on veut tous du Percabeth fluffy, LEAVE ME ALONE !

Happy December, merry christmas and Percabeth deserve the world.

 _xoxo Cérès_


	2. Chapter 2

_Samedi 1er décembre_

Percy somnolait sur son canapé en regardant sans vraiment regardé une série qui passait à la télévision. Un gars avait disparu avec une machine à remonter le temps et trois personnes étaient partis à sa recherche dans une autre machine mais moins efficace… Percy ne comprenait pas trop cette série ayant prit un épisode en court et dormant à moitié, il ne comprenait pas qui était le méchant de l'histoire et surtout pourquoi il était méchant. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisque sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place à Grover qui sautillait sur place tel un enfant le jour de Noël, et Annabeth qui suivait son ami plus calmement.

« Tu viens ? demanda le jeune homme à Percy.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu viens pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Grov', soupira Percy en se relevant doucement.

\- Le défilé de Noël de Macy's enfin ! s'écria ledit Grov'.

\- Il va bientôt commencer, continua Annabeth. Les autres attendent en bas, tu viens ?

\- J'arrive. »

Percy se leva et attrapa ses converses et son blouson, suivant ses deux amis dans le couloir de l'immeuble après avoir fermé la porte de son appartement à double tour.

L'immeuble était bien sécurisé, deux portes de sécurités, l'une avec un digicode, l'autre avec un badge, et un gardien présent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ordre de Monsieur McLean. L'immeuble appartenait effectivement au père de Piper McLean et il louait à sa fille et à tous ses amis des appartements pour qu'ils ne soient ni trop loin du centre de New York, ni trop loin d'eux-même, permettant ainsi de faire des petites soirées sans avoir à rentrer tard le soir voire carrément la nuit dans les rues de la ville. Plus sûr, avait-il dit. Alors ils vivaient tous dans le même immeuble, chacun ayant son propre appartement sauf Hazel et Frank, ensemble depuis plusieurs années maintenant, qui en partageaient un.

« Ah ! Le retardataire ! fit Léo en voyant Percy arriver.

\- Si vous m'aviez prévenu je ne serais pas en retard.

\- Si tu lisais nos messages tu aurais été prévenu, rouspéta Rachel.

\- Les messages ? Tu veux dire les 2400 messages non lus que vous avez envoyé depuis ce matin ? demanda Percy l'air de rien.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes sacrément chiant, soupira Nico.

\- J'ai quitté la conversation personnellement, informa Clarisse.

\- Attends quoi ? s'écria Rachel. C'est pour ça que tu réponds plus ?

\- Oui. »

La réponse fusa aussi vite qu'une balle de fusil, percutant Rachel qui s'étouffa presque face au visage inexpressif de Clarisse. Cette dernière décida qu'elle en avait marre d'attendre, prit le bras de Thalia Grace, sa meilleure amie, et s'éloigna du groupe sans un mot de plus. Rachel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, capricieuse, suivant Grover qui lui fit signe d'avancer. Tous prirent la route jusqu'à la septième avenue où terminait la parade, ne voulant pas être agglutiné au moment où les new-yorkais allaient arriver, prenant donc ainsi pas mal de marge sur le planning du cortège. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait expliqué Léo pour justifier son choix.

Ils arrivèrent bien avant la parade et s'installèrent dans la rue, certains adossés au mur des immeubles, d'autres assis à même le sol, ou d'autres encore, comme Léo, Will et Annabeth, étaient assis sur les rambardes protégeant les passants des voitures. Percy se tenait adossé à la même rambarde à côté de la blonde qui discutait vivement des fabuleux ballons de cette année avec Hazel, et l'observait à la dérobée même si Jason et Nico avaient bien remarqué son petit manège.

Percy avait un problème depuis quelques temps, et part « quelques temps » il entendait presque cinq ans, et ce problème n'était pas des moindre. Il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie, il avait des sentiments pour Annabeth Chase et il n'osait ni se l'avouer réellement, ni lui avouer à elle. Il se contentait de la regarder lorsqu'elle discutait avec les autres, de poser son bras sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle le voulait bien, ou encore de prendre soin d'elle, de loin et en cachette, même si la plupart du temps elle finissait par découvrir que les petites intentions qu'elle recevait venait de lui.

« Percy ? demanda la blonde en le fixant.

\- Hum ? fit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

\- La parade arrive, on se rapproche ? »

Le brun hocha la tête et suivit le petit groupe sans dire un mot, son regard fixé sur sa meilleure amie et sa casquette bleue qu'elle avait aujourd'hui enfilé à l'envers. Si le bleu était sa couleur préférée, Annabeth habillée avec du bleu était la chose qu'il aimait le plus.

Une vague de monde arriva et ils commencèrent à se perdre de vue. Le premier à disparaitre sans trop de surprise fut Léo, suivit de près par Thalia et Clarisse. Puis Will et Nico, Grover, Hazel accrochée à Frank, Jason accroché à Piper, Rachel, Calypso qui venait de retrouver d'anciennes copines de classes, et Percy eu peur de perdre Annabeth dans la foule. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et eu un réflexe stupide qui le fit rougir bêtement et détourner les yeux : il lui attrapa la main.

Annabeth sursauta mais ne se dégagea pas, ayant bien comprit le pourquoi du comment de cette action et de ce rapprochement soudain. Même avec la main de la blonde dans la sienne, il était difficile de ne pas la perdre dans l'amas de monde, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas spécialement grande…

« Regarde ! cria Annabeth en montrant les ballons du doigt. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur marche pour observer la parade, Annabeth souriant comme une enfant face à tout ces personnages de dessins-animés qui volaient dans le ciel, les chars et les déguisements, et même le traineau du Père-Noël. Percy, la main bien ancrée dans celle de la jeune femme, regardait le cortège passer avec émerveillement, même après tant d'années. La magie du moment avait envahit leurs pensées et ils ne firent plus du tout attention à la horde de citoyens bruyants qui poussaient autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que Percy se fasse lui-même poussé. Marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe, il tira sur le bras d'Annabeth pour la maintenir près de lui et même contre lui. La jeune femme cala son dos contre le torse robuste de son meilleur ami sans voir les rougeurs sur les joues de ce dernier, et continua d'observer les ballons alors que Percy, lui, ne voyait plus le défilé mais uniquement la blonde dans ses bras, contre lui.

« Ah vous voilà ! hurla Clarisse en essayant de couvrir les bruits ambiants. Après le Père-Noël on se casse, sinon on est pas rentré avant demain matin. Jackson ? Ça va ? On dirait que tu… es heureux.

\- Et c'est mal ? rigola Annabeth en se tournant vers Clarisse qui haussa les épaules.

\- C'est quand même bizarre d'être aussi heureux devant un ballon géant de Némo. »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant lâcher Annabeth qui se moquait de lui gentiment sous les yeux des deux plus âgées. Et si Thalia était bloquée sur le fait qu'il aimait réellement ce dessin-animé, Clarisse remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était pas heureux à cause du ballon mais bien parce qu'une certaine blondinette se trouvait bien calée dans ses bras. La brune sourit machiavéliquement, elle allait devoir parler à cette Cervelle d'Algues.

* * *

 **La parade Macy's était le 22 novembre 2018.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dimanche 2 décembre_

Percy faisait les cents pas dans son appartement, ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux en bataille et ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'à la rendre rouge sang. Il avait le cerveau à l'envers depuis la veille, depuis ce contact beaucoup trop intime à ses yeux avec Annabeth, depuis le sourire psychopathe de Clarisse, depuis la parade en fait.

Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, Percy sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte sans prendre la peine de la fermer à clés, et monta les deux étages qui séparaient son appartement de celui de son meilleur ami. En chaussettes dans les escaliers, il failli se vautrer violemment sur le sol en glissant mais se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde de sécurité. Devant la porte de chez Grover, il frappa du plat de la main comme un taré sur le bois et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir en répétant le nom de son ami sans s'arrêter une seule fois.

« Grover ! Grover ! Grover ! Grover ! Grover ! Grover ! Gro…

\- Mais quoi ? s'écria le concerné en ouvrant sa porte brusquement. »

Percy sursauta mais se reprit rapidement, bousculant son ami pour venir faire les cents pas dans son salon à lui. Grover le regarda faire puis soupira et retourna dans sa cuisine où attendait un déjeuner complet malgré l'heure de l'après-midi bien avancée.

« Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ou tu attends de faire un trou dans mon tapis avant ça ? demanda Grover la bouche pleine.

\- J'ai un énorme problème.

\- Du genre ?

\- Du genre énorme comme, j'en sais rien moi, la lune ! Le soleil même… Non pas le soleil.

\- C'est trop gros le soleil ?

\- Non c'est jaune ! cria Percy en se tenant la tête. C'est l'été, les épis de blés, la piscine…

\- Ok, je suis perdu, soupira Grover.

\- Je… Je suis amoureux d'Annabeth.

\- Hum. Le rapport avec le soleil ?

\- Elle est blonde. Attends ça t'étonne pas plus que ça ?

\- Percy. Tout le monde est au courant que tu es amoureux d'Annabeth. Sauf Annabeth, et sauf toi jusqu'à il y a… T'es dans cet état depuis quand ?

\- Hier soir.

\- Depuis hier soir alors, sourit Grover. Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Un coca si tu as.

\- Évidemment. Abîmes pas la canette, je fais collection.

\- Je sais, soupira Percy en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de son ami. »

Grover termina son plat et le rejoint, trouvant Percy en train de fixer ladite canette sans même l'avoir ouverte. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit alors pour lui et lui tendit attendant une réaction de la part de son ami mais Percy leva vers lui un regard amorphe qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

« C'est pas la mort tu sais.

\- C'est pire, souffla Percy. Si elle l'apprend, elle va me tuer, ou ne plus me parler et m'ignorer.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Annabeth est ta meilleure amie.

\- Justement ! s'écria Percy.

\- On est plus au collège Perce, vous allez en discuter et vous allez réagir comme des adultes.

\- Elle va me mettre dehors comme un adulte et me claquer la porte au nez comme un adulte.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Rien du tout ! T'es dingue ! Je viens de te dire quoi là ?

\- Qu'elle va te claquer la porte au nez. Invites la dans un parc, y'a pas de porte.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? »

Grover soupira et s'installa à côté de Percy qui se mit en boule au fond du canapé, les bras autour de ses genoux comme un enfant qu'on aurait grondé.

« Écoutes Perce, je suis sûr que tu fais une montagne de rien du tout, et ça se trouve elle partage tes sentiments et elle n'ose pas te le dire elle non plus.

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Annabeth est courageuse.

\- Tu l'es aussi.

\- Pas autant qu'elle. Elle ne m'aime pas. Enfin si, mais uniquement en ami.

\- T'as des preuves qu'elle ne t'aime pas autrement ? demanda Grover en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui je… »

Percy s'arrêta et réfléchis un instant.

« Hier… Elle a rien dit quand j'ai prit sa main. Et elle s'est collée à moi. C'était la première fois.

\- Ça c'est une preuve qu'elle t'aime autrement pas qu'elle t'aime pas autrement, tu devais avoir de sacré problème à l'école si tu comprends la consigne à l'envers.

\- Grover ! Elle s'est collée à moi !

\- Je sais, tu viens de le dire. Cependant… marmonna Grover incertain.

\- Cependant quoi ? s'inquiéta Percy.

\- Hier, y'avait vachement de monde mec. J'ai récupéré Rachel et elle m'a plus lâchée non plus, et pourtant on est juste amis.

\- Peut-être qu'elle t'aime ! essaya Percy le cœur battant.

\- On parle de Rachel là, soupira Grover épuisé par son ami.

\- T'en sais rien du tout peut-être qu'elle…

\- Percy.

\- Pardon… C'était la foule alors ?

\- C'est possible, mais ! s'écria Grover en voyant son ami se décomposer. Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non. Elle va me rembarrer.

\- Franchement Percy, je pense pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Rien mais je pense réellement qu'elle ne va pas le faire, alors prends ton courage à deux mains, et dis-lui !

\- Quand ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, tout de suite ?

\- Non mais t'es dingue ? Je dois être sûr. Je dois vérifier et préparer le terrain, fit Percy avec un air déterminé.

\- On parle toujours d'Annabeth là ou d'une mission suicide ?

\- C'est pareil.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je dois faire quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, amène la au parc ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux toujours qu'on aille au parc ? souffla Percy.

\- C'est cool les parcs. »

Percy resta silencieux un moment puis se releva l'air décidé.

« Je vais l'emmener voir l'illumination du sapin de Noël du Rockefeller Center !

\- Excellente idée ! C'est quand ?

\- Mercredi.

\- Et entre temps tu vas… ?

\- Piper veut aller faire du lèche vitrine demain je crois, et mardi soir y'a soirée au bar mais faut que Nico dise si c'est ok ou pas.

\- Je m'en tape de ce qu'on va faire Percy, je parlais de ce que toi tu vas faire vis-à-vis d'Annabeth, soupira Grover.

\- Oh.

\- Oui.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, paniqua Percy.

\- Bon… On verra ça avec les gars mardi soir dans ce cas.

\- Vous allez m'aider ? demanda Percy.

\- Rien de tel que d'irréductible célibataires pour donner des conseils de couple, sourit Grover amusé.

\- Frank a une copine.

\- Frank a une copine depuis le collège et c'est la même. Et sérieusement, au collège on se donnait pas autant de mal pour séduire une fille.

\- Pas faux…

\- Mardi on va au Half-Blood, quoi qu'en dise Nico, et on va t'aider. Et mercredi, tu l'emmènes voir les illuminations. Ça va être bien.

\- Ça va être très bien même, fit Percy plus sûr de lui que jamais. »

Le brun reparti chez lui avec une détermination sans faille, il allait conquérir Annabeth et lui dire qu'il l'aimait et il se donnait jusqu'au vingt-cinq décembre pour le faire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lundi 3 décembre_

Piper toqua à la porte de Percy à neuf heures trente ce matin-là. Il lui avait ouvert encore à moitié endormi, la trace de l'oreiller sur sa joue gauche et une tasse de café au lait trop sucrée dans la main droite. Sans rien dire, le jeune homme laissa la brune entrer et elle alla directement dans la cuisine pour se servir elle aussi sa dose de caféine. Depuis quelques temps, la machine à café de Piper était tombée en panne et comme il était le plus proche de son appartement et celui qui avait une machine qui faisait café et cappuccino, il avait été désigné d'office pour accueillir la jeune femme le matin de ses jours de repos.

Ne travaillant pas le lundi, Percy profitait habituellement de ce rallongement de week-end pour dormir, mais Piper était matinale et s'il ne voulait pas être réveillé de manière brutal, il avait tout intérêt à être déjà debout lorsqu'elle toquait à sa porte.

« Tu viens avec nous pour regarder les vitrines tout à l'heure, hein ? demanda Piper en le rejoignant sur le canapé bleu.

\- Mmh.

\- "Mmh" oui, ou "mmh" non ?

\- Oui, soupira Percy.

\- Tu as l'air désespéré, Noël ne devrait pas te désespérer.

\- Et toi tu ne devrais pas autant parler dès le matin, marmonna le brun se calant contre un coussin. T'es surexcitée, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Aucun problème, fit Piper beaucoup trop vite pour que ce soit innocent.

\- Pip'.

\- Perce ? »

Percy haussa un sourcil en fixant la brune qui l'imita. Ils restèrent silencieux à se regarder en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce que Piper soupire et baisse les yeux, faisant sourire Percy. Il avait gagné.

« Jason vient avec nous tout à l'heure, avoua la brune.

\- Et alors ? Ça t'embête ? s'inquiéta Percy qui ne comprenait pas où était le problème.

\- Non au contraire, se reprit-elle en rougissant.

\- Tu rougis.

\- Merci de le faire remarquer, marmonna Piper en posant ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est la mention de Jason qui te fait cet effet ? rigola-t-il avant de s'arrêter net face à la tête encore plus rouge de son amie. C'est Jason ! T'en pince pour Jason ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Oh, ça va ! Toi t'es dingue d'Annabeth et j'en fais pas tout une histoire ! se défendit Piper.

\- Eh !

\- Pardon, j'ai… j'ai pas l'habitude d'accord.

\- Je comprends, j'étais dans un état pire que le tien hier, dit Percy en haussant les épaules.

\- Hier ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu viens de le dire. Je… enfin… Annabeth, bégaya-t-il en rougissant soudainement.

\- Attends, tu viens juste de capter que tu avais des sentiments pour elle ? »

Le regard paniqué et les joues rouges écrevisses de Percy répondirent pour lui et Piper soupira en se laissant tomber en arrière dans le canapé.

« On fait une belle paire de crétin.

\- Hum. Et du coup… Jason ? »

Piper lui lança le coussin qu'elle avait à côté d'elle en plein visage et Percy éclata de rire face à sa mine outrée. Ils restèrent tout les deux jusqu'au moment où ils avaient rendez-vous en bas de l'immeuble pour rejoindre Annabeth et Jason qui étaient les deux seuls avec eux à ne pas travailler le lundi. Annabeth parce qu'elle travaillait plus les autres jours pour accumuler des heures de repos suffisant pour avoir son lundi, Jason parce qu'il travaillait à mi-temps avec sa sœur et qu'il était suicidaire de vouloir s'imposer à Thalia Grace.

« On y va ? demanda le blond en ajustant son écharpe autour de son cou. »

Tous acquiescèrent et ils prirent la route vers la cinquième avenue afin de pouvoir voir les vitrines de Noël qui étaient toujours absolument magnifique. Piper avait l'air d'une petite fille, ses yeux pétillaient et elle sautillait devant eux pour arriver plus vite, Annabeth, elle, était bien plus calme et marchait entre les deux garçons qui discutaient de leur futur soirée entre eux.

« On se sent exclu quand vous faites ce genre de soirées "mecs", dit finalement Annabeth en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- C'est pour parler de vous sans que vous le sachiez, expliqua Jason.

\- Bien, maintenant elles vont le savoir, bravo Jason, ricana Percy.

\- Vous parlez de nous hein ? En mal ? s'amusa Annabeth en se tournant vers Percy.

\- Jamais, sourit le brun avec une moue arrogante.

\- Crétin.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, s'écria-t-il en trottinant pour rejoindre Piper.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda cette dernière.

\- De notre soirée demain.

\- Vous pourriez nous inviter quand même. C'est super sexiste ces soirées entre testostérone.

\- On va parler de moi et de mon problème qui commence par un A.

\- Ooooh, raison de plus pour que je vienne, s'amusa le brune.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves.

\- Oh aller Perc… Les vitrines ! Regardez les vitrines ! Jason ! Viens voir ! »

Piper attrapa la main de Jason et l'emmena de force sous les rires du garçon vers les premières vitrines, oubliant totalement Percy qui les regarda s'éloigner amusé.

« Elle a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, fit Annabeth en apparaissant à ses côtés. »

Percy sursauta et rougit sans savoir pourquoi, puis détourna les yeux vers les vitrines en espérant que la blonde n'est rien vu.

« Oui, beaucoup.

\- Tu vas bien ? T'as les joues rouges, demanda la blonde en posant une de ses mains glacée sur le front de Percy.

\- Oui ! Ça va.

\- Sûr ?

\- Certain, souffla Percy en retirant sa main de son visage. »

Annabeth haussa un sourcil puis les épaules, laissant passer pour cette fois. Les mains gelées elle souffla dessus et Percy lui reprocha de ne pas avoir prit de gants. Il lui en donna un des siens et attrapa de sa main dégantée celle nue d'Annabeth pour la fourrer dans sa poche de manteau. La jeune femme lui sourit reconnaissante et se colla un peu plus à lui pour que ce soit plus pratique soi-disant. Percy ne voyait pas où la chose était plus pratique mais ne dit rien, profitant de cette proximité avec sa meilleure amie. Ils marchèrent doucement le long des vitrines, regardant les enfants, les familles, les couples se promener le long de la cinquième avenue.

Jason et Piper au loin, se tenaient la main et avaient l'air plus proche et complice que jamais. Percy jalousa Piper et sa capacité à gérer ce genre de situation alors que lui ne savait même pas comment avouer à Annabeth qu'il l'aimait. Soupirant, il attira le regard de la blonde sur lui qui lui demanda d'un simple regard ce qu'il se passait.

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps, évidemment que je m'inquiète Percy, soupira-t-elle. Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter.

\- Hum. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, la gorge serrée. Il était son meilleur ami. Uniquement son meilleur ami.


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA : suite à un message qui m'a fait réagir je tenais à vous dire que les chapitres de cette fiction sont déjà tous écrit depuis la fin du mois de Novembre. Il n'y aura donc aucun retard sur les 25 jours :) Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 _Mardi 4 décembre_

Percy sortit de sa douche en retard. Il attrapa le premier t-shirt qui lui passa sous la main, un gris chiné qui semblait propre. Il enfila son jean et sauta dans ses converses qu'il n'avait pas délassés. Son blouson en main, il sortit de son appartement et monta à l'étage du dessus pour rejoindre celui d'Annabeth. La jeune femme avait oublié de lui rendre son gant et il allait en avoir besoin.

« Percy ? s'étonna la blonde en ouvrant la porte. Tu ne sors pas ?

\- Si, justement ! Tu m'as volé mon gant, sourit le brun en lui montrant l'autre.

\- Oh, oui, désolé. Entre, je vais le chercher. »

Le jeune homme entra et attendit sagement dans le salon qu'elle revienne de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son champ de vision, il failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, n'ayant pas vu la tenue dans laquelle elle était lorsqu'il était entré. Habillée d'un sweat noir trop large pour elle aux couleurs de l'équipe préféré de hockey sur glace de Percy, un short de pyjama blanc et des chaussettes de laine remontant jusqu'à ses genoux, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné et le stylo coincé dans ce dernier montrait qu'elle devait être occupée à dessiner lorsqu'il l'avait dérangé.

« Tiens. Tu vas bien ? T'es tout rouge ?

\- Euh, ça va ! Oui. Je vais y aller. À plus, dit-il en bafouillant.

\- D'accord… fit la blonde suspicieuse. Tu es sûr que…

\- J'y vais ! s'écria-t-il en fuyant lâchement. »

Percy sortit de l'appartement de la blonde presque en courant et rejoignit Nico qui l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble, les autres étant déjà sur place. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver à moitié paniqué mais ne posa pas de question, il allait de toute façon avoir la réponse lorsqu'ils auront rejoint leurs amis.

Le Half-Blood était un bar qu'ils côtoyaient depuis l'université. Ils l'avaient trouvés après la soirée d'intégration qu'ils avaient fuit tellement l'ambiance était à revoir. Percy avait trouvé le nom amusant et il avait entraîné les autres à sa suite en entrant dans l'établissement. Là-bas ils avaient fait la rencontre de Zoé, la barmaid, qui était rapidement devenue une bonne amie de Clarisse et Thalia, et le bar avait été déclaré QG officiel de leur petit groupe. C'était donc naturellement qu'ils y allèrent sans se poser de question, rejoignant Grover, Jason, Will, Léo et Frank qui avaient déjà une bière en face de chacun d'eux et Zoé fit un léger signe de main aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Nous sommes ici en ce jour pour parler d'un cas d'extrême gravité, fit Léo avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Quelqu'un a mangé mon muffin au chocolat que Calypso m'avait offert. On s'est introduit chez moi pour manger mon précieux muffin.

\- T'es sérieux ? demanda Jason.

\- Oui ! T'imagines quel monstre peut faire une chose… commença Léo avant que son ami ne l'interrompe.

\- On s'en tape Léo. C'est un muffin.

\- T'as quelque chose à te reprocher Grace ? fit Léo en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis allergique aux arachides et Calypso en met absolument partout. Donc si c'était moi, je serais mort.

\- Hum… Pas faux, dit le latino en se reculant. Lequel d'entre vous ?

\- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Will. Pourquoi pas l'une des filles ?

\- Annabeth n'est pas comme ça, Piper s'en serait vanté, Calypso… Sérieux ? Rachel est dans sa période sans gluten, Clarisse ne rentre pas dans mon appartement et Thalia ne doit pas savoir que j'existe donc…

\- Vu sous cet angle, ricana Grover.

\- C'est toi ?

\- Non.

\- Réponse trop rapide Underwood ! s'écria Léo. C'est toi !

\- J'ai bossé toute la journée Léo, soupira le noir en posant son menton dans sa paume.

\- Oui… Qui n'a pas travaillé aujourd'hui ? »

Percy soupira et se leva pour aller se commander à boire le temps que Léo arrête son cinéma. Mais quand il revint l'histoire n'était pas terminée, et prit d'un élan d'agacement sans fin, Nico craqua ses doigts assez fort pour que le latino se taise.

« Léo, siffla-t-il. T'as trois millions de caméras chez toi, alors tu vas regarder si l'une d'elle était en marche et arrêter de nous prendre la tête.

\- Excellente idée ! s'écria ledit Léo. Je vais faire ça…

\- Après. Il y a une réelle raison de notre présence ici, et c'est lui, fit l'italien en pointant Percy du doigt.

\- Ah oui. C'était quoi déjà le message que tu nous as envoyé Grover ? "Méga réunion urgente, Percy va enfin avouer vous-savez-quoi à vous-savez-qui" c'est ça ?

\- On dirait qu'on parle d'une chose terrible, soupira le concerné.

\- Ce qui est terrible c'est que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte avant dimanche, sourit Jason.

\- Toi, la ferme. Je t'ai vu faire les yeux doux à Piper.

\- J'assume totalement. Elle me plaît, c'est dit.

\- Le cas de Jason étant réglé, expédia Nico. On peut se concentrer sur toi. T'avais quoi tout à l'heure ?

\- Je suis aller la voir.

\- Annabeth ? demanda Frank.

\- Non Clarisse, soupira Percy au bord de l'agacement.

\- Pourquoi t'es aller voir Clarisse ? demandèrent Will et Léo. »

Nico soupira en se prenant le visage dans ses mains, Percy fixa les deux concernés en plissant les yeux, essayant par ce geste de savoir s'ils étaient sérieux ou pas. Jason tapa l'arrière de leurs têtes avec le plat de ses mains avant de se tourner vers Percy, attendant la suite.

« T'es aller voir Annabeth pour quoi au juste ?

\- Elle avait l'un de mes gants.

\- Un seul ? s'étonna Grover. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait avec un seul de tes gants ?

\- C'est… compliqué, mais c'est surtout pas important. Le fait est que je suis aller chez elle, et elle dessinait.

\- Toi, nu ?

\- Hein ? Mais non !

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de perturbant alors, fit Léo en haussant les épaules.

\- Sa tenue était perturbante ! s'écria Percy. Elle… Merde, c'est pas permis d'être aussi mignonne et sexy en même temps.

\- T'es facilement perturbable Percy, fit Jason amusé. Bon, passons cet épisode de ta vie en espérant qu'elle n'est rien remarqué même si j'ai un énorme doute, pourquoi est-on là ?

\- Pour lui donner des conseils ! fit Grover avec entrain.

\- Parfait ! s'écria Léo. Rien de tel que des conseils venant de gars qui n'ont pas de copines ! Très futé comme solution.

\- J'ai une copine, reprit Jason.

\- Et moi un copain, continua Will.

\- Moi aussi j'ai une copine, fit Frank. Attends, tu sors avec Piper ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais depuis quand ? s'étonnèrent ses amis.

\- Hier.

\- Ah ouais, et toi, tu t'es pas dit à un moment, tiens je vais partager l'info ? demanda Grover. »

Jason ouvrit la bouche puis la referma n'ayant absolument aucune raison de n'avoir rien dit. Il se tourna alors vers Percy.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Je voulais l'emmener voir les illuminations.

\- C'est très romantique.

\- Tu me piques mon idée, je te pousse du haut de l'immeuble, menaça Percy.

\- T'es vraiment violent.

\- La patinoire, coupa Nico. Elle aime le patin à glace.

\- Et tu devrais l'inviter à décorer ton appartement, continua Will. C'est pas ouf comme idée mais c'est sympa. C'est cosy.

\- Les films de Noël sous la couette, reprit Léo en faisant bouger ses sourcils pour le sous-entendu.

\- Pervers.

\- Le marché de Noël. On y va tous ensemble mais on est pas obligé de rester tous ensemble ? fit Grover attendant qu'ils approuvent.

\- Je ne fais pas ça moi, dit Nico.

\- Chéri. Tu vas le faire, sourit Will.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Je…

\- C'est pas discutable. D'autres idées ? coupa Will sans laisser le temps à Nico de continuer sa phrase. »

Les garçons haussèrent les épaules, leurs têtes vides d'idées. Mais Percy avait déjà bien été aidé et il soupira un peu rassuré. Au moins, il aurait des choses à faire avec elle, et peut-être que ça l'aiderait à lui avouer ses sentiments.

« Bon. On boit ? demanda Jason.

\- Santé !

\- À la prise de conscience de Percy.

\- À Jason et Piper.

\- À feu mon muffin…

\- C'est moi qui l'ai prit, ricana Jason.

\- Hein ? Mais tu…

\- Je voulais faire le petit déjeuner de Piper, j'avais la flemme de bouger jusqu'à la boulangerie, rigola le blond sous le regard outré de Léo. Elle a adoré.

\- ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE ! »

Percy éclata de rire lorsque Léo jeta des cacahuètes au visage de Jason en espérant que ça déclenche une réaction allergique. Frank dû intervenir lorsque Jason en avala une et le fit recraché en vitesse avant qu'ils ne doivent l'emmener aux urgences. Piper les tuerait s'ils tuaient son petit ami…


	6. Chapter 6

**NDA : je ne serais pas à l'heure si je poste ce soir alors... tadaaa ! Bonne journée et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Mercredi 5_ décembre

Percy sortit du métro en courant, arriva jusqu'à l'immeuble dans lequel il resta bloqué cinq minutes entre les deux portes de sécurité car il ne trouvait pas ses clés, il mit finalement la main dessus et monta les étages toujours en courant, trouvant que l'ascenseur n'allait pas assez vite pour lui. Il arriva dans son appartement et alla directement sous la douche, enlevant l'odeur de chlore qui lui collait à la peau en se frottant fort avec son savon jusqu'à rougir sa peau. Il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, s'habillant avec un lance-pierre, il s'arrêta devant son reflet et grimaça lorsqu'il remarqua le mauvais goût certain avec lequel il s'était habillé.

« C'est pas le moment, grimaça le brun en retournant face à son armoire. »

Mais il devait faire un effort, alors il retira le t-shirt orange qui lui collait à la peau à cause de l'humidité de sa douche encore présente et mit un autre plus neutre, un bleu-vert qui mettait ses yeux en valeurs, Piper était formelle. Enfilant un jean et ses converses habituelles, il récupéra manteau, écharpe et bonnet sans les mettre et répartie de son appartement dans un coup de vent, oubliant même de fermer la porte à clés pour rejoindre l'étage du dessus et toquer à celle d'Annabeth. La jeune femme lui ouvrit et s'étonna de le voir aussi essouffler en face d'elle, mais elle ne posa aucune question et le fit entrer sans hésiter.

« Il faut que tu t'habilles, souffla Percy en reprenant son souffle. Je t'emmène.

\- Tu m'emmènes ? Où ?

\- Surprise. Mais mets quelque chose de chaud, on reste dehors. »

La blonde haussa un sourcil mais ne le fit pas attendre, allant chercher ses affaires pour sortir, laissant son sac à main pour n'emmener que son téléphone portable qu'elle glissa dans sa poche. Percy profita de cet instant pour mettre lui aussi ses habits chauds et ils sortirent finalement, enveloppés dans leurs manteaux et les écharpes, affrontant le vent froid de New York.

« Tu veux bien me dire où on va comme ça ? demanda Annabeth en grelotant.

\- Sois patiente !

\- Je suis gelée !

\- Tu dois vraiment t'acheter des gants Beth, sourit Percy en lui prenant la main et lui donnant son gant comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la semaine. »

La jeune femme sourit et enfouie sa main dans sa poche de manteau, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Percy pour y rechercher toute la chaleur que dégageait le brun. Il avait toujours été comme ça, une espèce de bouillotte humaine bien pratique lorsqu'ils regardaient un film en plein hiver, beaucoup moins lorsque les beaux jours montraient le bout de leurs nez. Percy trouvait ça extrêmement frustrant qu'elle soit si proche de lui lors de la saison froide et si loin lorsque le soleil tapait.

« Vous êtes rentré tard hier ? demanda finalement Annabeth.

\- Pas spécialement, Jason devait prendre son médicament.

\- Quel médicament ?

\- Celui pour contrer son allergie, aucune idée du nom.

\- Son allergie ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Léo lui lançait des cacahuètes pour se venger. Oh d'ailleurs, il sort avec Piper.

\- Léo ?

\- Non, Jason, rit Percy.

\- Mais depuis quand ?

\- Hier.

\- Et elle ne m'a rien dit ! s'outra Annabeth.

\- Ils n'ont rien dit à personne. Il l'a avoué uniquement parce que… commença Percy avant de s'arrêter net.

\- Parce que ? demanda la blonde avec curiosité.

\- On… discutait… »

Percy cherchait quoi dire sans que ça ne soit trop foireux ni se trahir, mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Sa bouche parla pour lui sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir et il se traita d'imbécile en espérant qu'Annabeth ne comprenne pas…

« De toi.

\- De moi ?

\- Et des autres filles. Thalia, Clarisse, les autres quoi.

\- Ah…

\- Tiens, on arrive ! Regarde. »

Annabeth détourna les yeux pour fixer le lieu en question. Le Rockefeller Center. Et aujourd'hui était le lancement des illuminations du sapin de Noël géant, le Rockefeller Christmas Tree, et une petite foule se tenait déjà au pied de l'arbre en attendant le compte à rebours. Les deux jeunes s'approchèrent eux aussi et bientôt ils furent entourés de la foule, incapable de bouger davantage, cependant Annabeth ne voyait pas aussi bien que Percy qui faisait pas loin d'une tête de plus qu'elle et elle se glissa devant lui pour mieux voir. Le brun lâcha sa main pour la laisser avancer mais la blonde ne devait pas l'entendre de cette oreille puisqu'elle glissa ses doigts entre ceux du jeune homme et le tira jusqu'à elle. Percy se retrouva collé au dos d'Annabeth, la regardant avec surprise mais aussi avec une étincelle dans le regard qui ne laissait aucun doute quant aux sentiments qu'il avait à son égard.

« Ça va commencer ! s'extasia la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui. »

Incapable de répondre, Percy hocha la tête avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle était rayonnante et absolument magnifique. Mignonne aussi, son bonnet sur son front et les quelques mèches qui s'en échappaient, Percy avait envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre son souffle. Annabeth se mit à grelotter contre lui et Percy tira sur sa main pour qu'elle lui accorde son attention.

« Tu as froid ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu veux mon écharpe ?

\- Ne sois pas bête. Tu vas tomber malade.

\- Toi aussi et ça sera de ma faute. »

La blonde soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, se retournant pour reprendre sa contemplation du sapin. Une célébrité allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur qui allait illuminer tout l'arbre et ils étaient en pleine présentation. Percy ne lâcha pas son bout pour autant, il allait commencer à retirer son écharpe lorsqu'elle lui attrapa les bras. Les deux bras. Annabeth se cala contre lui s'enroula dans les bras de Percy, faisant de lui son chauffage humain. Le brun se retrouva avec sa meilleure amie blottit contre son torse et il se figea, incapable de réagir convenablement à la situation.

« Maintenant je n'ai plus froid. »

Le brun sourit tendrement et resserra ses bras autour d'elle, se concentrant à son tour sur l'arbre immense qui leur faisait face. Le compte à rebours se mit en route et les gens autour d'eux s'impatientaient de voir les fameuses illuminations. Lorsque le sapin s'alluma, un « ooooh » collectif retentit. C'était absolument magnifique, ils se seraient cru dans un film de Noël et Percy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en se rendant compte qu'Annabeth avait posé sa tête contre l'un de ses bras, frottant le bout de son nez gelé sur lui.

« Tu n'es pas trop déçue ? demanda Percy dans l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Non, sourit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face. C'est magnifique. Merci.

\- Je me disais que ça pouvait te plaire, rougit le brun en détournant les yeux. »

Annabeth, toujours bien calée dans ses bras, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue avec douceur, laissant ses lèvres sur la peau froide de Percy légèrement plus longtemps que d'habitude. Pas qu'elle avait l'habitude de l'embrasser, mais elle l'avait déjà fait lors des anniversaires ou pour d'autres occasions du genre, et jamais aussi longtemps, jamais avec autant de tendresse. Percy ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant, ne les rouvrant que lorsque les lèvres de la jeune femme quittèrent sa peau pour venir murmurer à son oreille.

« C'était parfait. Merci. »

Là, au milieu d'une foule venu pour voir les illuminations du Rockefeller Christmas Tree, Percy tomba littéralement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'Annabeth Chase.

* * *

 **Les illuminations du Rockefeller Christmas Tree étaient normalement le 28 novembre 2018.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Jeudi 6 décembre_

Percy sortit de son travail en enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe, le vent frigorifique qui le percuta de plein fouet gelant chaque parties de son corps et s'infiltrant entre ses vêtements pour faire de lui un bonhomme de glace. C'est avec un soupire de bien être qu'il entra dans l'immeuble familier où il avait grandit pour rejoindre sa mère et son beau-père ainsi que sa petite-sœur pour le dîner. Estelle lui sauta dans les bras lorsqu'il arriva et le brun eu beaucoup de mal à retirer les couches qui le couvraient avec la petite fille qui refusait de le lâcher.

« Percy ! sourit Sally en sortant de la cuisine pour retrouver son fils aîné. Tu as l'air gelé, tu veux un thé ?

\- Non merci Maman.

\- Stella, mon cœur, lâche ton frère que je lui dise bonjour. »

La gamine finit par lâcher le brun pour aller lui chercher son dernier dessin en date et Percy pu prendre sa mère dans ses bras, profitant de cet instant de calme pour respirer le parfum apaisant et réconfortant de Sally Jackson.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Fatigué.

\- Et les autres ? demanda la brune toujours bienveillante envers ses amis.

\- Piper et Jason sortent ensemble, officiellement, même si Piper fait la morte depuis que Jason l'a dit. Ou alors elle nous en veut pour avoir failli le tuer, c'est possible aussi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille une semaine ? s'amusa Paul en arrivant. Bonjour mon grand.

\- Salut !

\- Alors ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Jason cette fois ?

\- Un problème d'arachide. Rien de grave.

\- Vous mettez la table les garçons ? »

Percy et Paul s'affairèrent à la tâche alors que Sally sortait le plat du four, Percy essayant de calmer sa sœur agitée par sa présence. Estelle adorait son frère autant qu'il l'adorait, mais elle était toujours surexcitée lorsqu'il venait dîner chez eux depuis qu'il avait emménager dans son propre appartement.

« Comment va Annabeth ? demanda Paul. J'ai croisé Frédérick il y a peu en allant voir un ami professeur à l'université, il m'a dit qu'il passait juste à New York avant de repartir pour San Francisco.

\- Elle est pas mal occupée en ce moment, le boulot. J'essaie de la sortir un peu, fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne l'embête pas trop quand même, tu sais que son travail est important.

\- Je sais Maman.

\- Et vous passez le réveillon ensemble ? »

Percy s'étouffa presque avec sa bouché de poulet, rougissant soudainement et il du boire son verre d'eau entier pour pouvoir répondre faisant attendre Sally et Paul qui ne comprirent pas sa réaction.

« Quoi ?

\- Et bien l'année dernière vous avez fait un truc tous ensemble alors je me demandais si vous alliez remettre ça ? demanda sa mère.

\- Oh. Oui, sûrement, rougit le jeune homme. Faut qu'on s'organise.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais nous parler ? demanda Paul amusé.

\- Non.

\- Il se passe quelque chose avec Annabeth ? fit Sally.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il se passe rien du tout avec Annabeth ! Absolument rien !

\- Je vois, sourit sa mère en lançant un regard entendu à Paul.

\- Y'a rien à voir ! s'écria Percy.

\- Mais bien sûr… »

Les deux adultes rirent pendant que Percy se laissait glisser sur sa chaise en espérant pouvoir se fondre dans le décor tant la situation était gênante. Il ne manquerait plus que sa propre mère soit elle aussi au courant de ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie et ça serait le comble du malaise.

« Tu comptes lui offrir quoi pour Noël cette année ? demanda Paul pour changer de sujet.

\- Aucune idée. J'ai déjà pas d'idée pour moi, alors les autres… soupira Percy.

\- Même moi ? hurla Estelle terrifiée.

\- Le Père-Noël n'a pas besoin de moi pour t'offrir tous tes cadeaux Stella, sourit Percy. »

La petite fille soupira rassurée et reprit son dîner en fixant le dessin animé qui passait à la télévision. Sally détourna le regard de sa fille pour se concentrer sur son fils.

« Elle passe Noël avec nous cette année ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien je crois bien que les Chase vont le fêter avec la famille de sa belle-mère et qu'ils vont aller en Caroline du Nord, alors je me demandais si elle partait avec eux.

\- Je… J'en sais rien. Elle ne m'a rien dit, fit Percy en blêmissant. »

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait fêter Noël ailleurs. Ça faisait depuis leurs onze ans qu'ils se retrouvaient le vingt-cinq après le repas familial pour s'échanger leurs cadeaux et passer le reste de la journée tous les deux, parfois avec Grover quand son oncle n'était pas là. Elle avait même été invitée plusieurs fois par Sally pour le repas, passant uniquement le réveillon avec sa famille et jamais, au grand jamais, Percy ne s'était imaginé qu'elle pourrait passer Noël loin de lui.

« Et bien demande-lui, qu'on s'organise. »

Le brun hocha la tête et termina son plat la tête ailleurs. Il se posait mille et une question et repartit pour son appartement en ayant l'estomac dans les talons. Si elle partait avec sa famille, elle ne serait même pas là pour le réveillon… Percy ne s'arrêta pas à son étage, montant directement jusqu'à l'appartement d'Annabeth, hésitant bêtement devant la porte avant de frapper. La blonde lui ouvrit et sourit en le voyant en face d'elle, mais son sourire disparu face à la mine effondrée de Percy.

« Hey… ça va ? s'inquiéta Annabeth.

\- Tu vas en Caroline du Nord ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pour Noël… Tu y vas ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. »

Annabeth sourit en comprenant ce qui le tracassait et secoua la tête négativement, rassurant le jeune homme qui poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Entre, fit-elle en le tirant par la manche. »

La blonde referma la porte derrière lui et le laissa se déshabiller alors qu'elle prenait place dans son canapé presque similaire à celui du brun. Il s'installa en face d'elle tout en restant silencieux, observant sa meilleure amie qui se moquait gentiment de lui.

« Tu sais que ne pas passer un Noël ensemble ne va pas nous tuer.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Ne sois pas si dramatique Perce, rit la blonde. Et puis je préfère rester à New York pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Ton père ne va pas être trop déçu ?

\- Je le verrais après, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est juste une fois, rien de bien grave.

\- Tu viens chez moi alors ?

\- Je ne veux pas…

\- Ma mère t'invite, la coupa-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, s'amusa Annabeth.

\- Tu fais quelque chose demain soir ?

\- Non. Tu comptes changer de sujet aussi rapidement ?

\- Oui. On sort ?

\- Où ?

\- J'ai envie de faire du patin à glace, pas toi ? »

La jeune femme sourit et acquiesça vivement avant de se pencher pour attraper sa télécommande et allumer la télévision sur un film d'action qu'ils connaissaient bien, un vieux film qui repassait parfois sur les chaînes nationales. Annabeth attrapa son plaid tout doux qu'elle adorait et s'enroula dedans, posant ses jambes sur celles de Percy qui la laissa faire sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle dormait presque, Percy se leva et se pencha vers elle, chuchotant à son oreille.

« Je rentre. Va dormir.

\- Hum.

\- On se voit demain. »

Le brun hésita mais finit tout de même par lui embrasser le front. Il allait partir lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la main et le tira vers elle, l'obligeant à se baisser de nouveau pour lui faire face. Les yeux gris d'Annabeth reflétait sa fatigue et Percy sourit face à l'image qu'elle donnait. Il avait l'impression de la revoir lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des gosses et il adorait ça.

« Bonne nuit, souffla la blonde.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Annabeth se redressa un peu et lui embrassa la joue avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau sous son plaid, lui lâchant la main par la même occasion. Percy resta interdit quelques instants avant de se reprendre et il sortit de l'appartement tel un zombie, une main posée sur la joue fraîchement embrassée. Hier, d'accord, elle voulait lui dire merci, c'était comme un cadeau, mais aujourd'hui ? Pour un « bonne nuit » ? Il hallucinait… Il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Il ne savait pas qui mettait de la drogue dans son café le matin, mais il fallait que ça cesse, aussi agréable étaient ces hallucinations.

* * *

 **NDA : petite explication concernant Annabeth. J'ai décidé que la famille de sa belle-mère serait de Caroline du Nord et que les Chase allaient passer les fêtes avec eux cette année. Pour que l'histoire tienne la route, la famille de Frédérick vient donc de New York où il a passé une grande partie de sa vie avant de déménager à San Francisco lorsqu'Annabeth a été diplômée pour ne pas que ça la dérange dans ses études. Si vous avez des questions ou que vous n'avez pas comprit parce que je ne suis pas claire : je suis là et je répond !**


	8. Chapter 8

_Vendredi 7 décembre_

Percy sortit du bâtiment central de l'aquarium national de New York en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Il y était expert en biologie marine, s'occupant de soigner les animaux récupérés au large par des secouristes pour les renvoyer ensuite dans leur milieu naturel. Il s'occupait des animaux mais aussi de tout ce qui les entourait, créant un environnement sain pour eux afin de les soigner plus rapidement et facilement.

« Hey ! »

Percy sursauta et se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait hélée. Il sourit lorsqu'il reconnu les mèches blondes sous le bonnet gris qui mettait en valeur les yeux de la même couleur d'Annabeth Chase. La jeune femme était adossée à la fontaine sans eau qui animait en été la place devant l'aquarium, les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches et le bout du nez rouge à cause du froid. Percy s'approcha rapidement de sa meilleure amie et se posta devant elle sans lâcher son sourire ravit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu m'as parlé d'aller à la patinoire, non ? sourit la jeune femme.

\- Et tu es tellement emballée par l'idée que tu viens carrément me chercher après le boulot ? s'amusa Percy.

\- Je te connais, tu vas rentrer, t'effondrer sur ton canapé et ne plus vouloir bouger, répondit-elle en s'approchant à son tour. Je t'empêche de devenir une larve.

\- Donc je dois te remercier c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Aller, viens. »

Annabeth donna un coup d'épaule dans le bras de Percy pour le pousser et ils prirent la route vers la patinoire la plus proche, celle du Rockefeller Center. Il y avait aussi moins de monde qu'à celle de Central Park, ou alors c'était parce qu'elle était plus grande… Percy regarda Annabeth pendant le trajet, elle avait l'air plus reposée que la veille mais ne semblait pas se souvenir du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Bon. Sur la joue, mais tout de même. C'était assez rare pour qu'il y pense toute la journée et toute la nuit.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas, râla la blonde.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Ah oui ? Et de quoi je parlais alors ?

\- De… ton travail ? tenta Percy.

\- Loupé, ricana-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui plus sérieuse. T'es tête en l'air en ce moment Perce, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Certain ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense juste au fait que je n'ai aucun cadeau pour vous.

\- Tu sais qu'on s'en fiche des cadeaux, soupira Annabeth.

\- Toi, oui, mais Léo et Jason, ricana Percy.

\- L'important c'est d'être ensemble.

\- Si seulement, soupira Percy ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait dit ça à haute voix.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hein ?

\- "Si seulement" ? On passe bien le réveillon et Noël ensemble hein ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Hein, oui. Désolé, je pensais à autre chose, rougit Percy en bégayant.

\- Tu vois, tu as la tête ailleurs. À quoi tu pensais ?

\- Ri… Rien…

\- Percy.

\- Rien je t'assure, s'écria-t-il.

\- Tu viens de dire le contraire !

\- C'est… Rien. »

Annabeth soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine gardant le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée à la patinoire. Percy paya leurs deux tickets d'entrées et ils allèrent chercher leurs patins pour les enfiler dans un silence pesant qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Percy.

« Beth…

\- Tu me caches des choses, soupira Annabeth en faisant ses lacets. »

Percy l'imita et soupira à son tour, se levant comme il pouvait pour rejoindre la patinoire où les gens glissaient déjà avec gaité. Annabeth arriva à ses côtés et regarda les gens et leurs bonnes humeurs, une légère grimace abaissant le coin de ses lèvres. Percy attrapa sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena sur la glace avec lui, glissant en arrière pour la regarder le suivre et vérifier qu'elle ne tombait pas. Annabeth releva les yeux vers lui et fixa le regard océan de son meilleur ami, une lueur d'agacement reflétant dans le gris de son regard.

« Tu sais que je suis incapable de te cacher quelque chose, essaya Percy alors qu'elle lâchait sa main pour patiner à ses côtés.

\- Sauf que tu le fais. J'ai bien remarqué ton changement de comportement ces derniers temps Percy.

\- C'est pas volontaire, soupira-t-il. C'est pas facile.

\- Pas facile ? Tu as des soucis ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai juste… j'ai ce truc en tête, soupira Percy presque résigné. Et ça m'empêche de me concentrer.

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. »

Percy rougit soudainement et enfoui ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance, le regard fuyant sur ses patins. Concentré sur le bout des chaussures de glisses, Percy ne fit pas attention au gamin qui lui fonça dedans poursuivit par ses copains, et si le jeune garçon réussi à se remettre debout sans soucis et sans même réellement tomber, Percy, lui, se vautra sur la glace. Allongé sur le dos sur le sol gelé, le brun soupira en grimaçant, la collision avec son dos et l'arrière de sa tête le faisant souffrir.

« Percy ! s'écria Annabeth en se dépêchant à ses côtés. Mince, tu vas bien ?

\- C'est assez douloureux, souffla-t-il en se relevant aidé par la blonde.

\- Il ne s'est même pas excusé, siffla-t-elle colérique.

\- C'est pas grave, je vais bien, fit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'empêcher d'aller s'en prendre aux gosses qui jouaient.

\- Sûr ? »

Percy leva les yeux vers ceux de sa meilleure amie, se perdant dans le gouffre anthracite et bouillant qu'étaient son regard et il en perdit la parole. La bouche entrouverte, Percy resta immobile sous le regard perplexe de la blonde qui imaginait déjà une commotion cérébrale.

« Percy ?

\- Oh, oui, non, ça va, j'ai rien, bégaya-t-il les joues rouge.

\- On devrait rentrer, souffla Annabeth. Et tu devrais te reposer.

\- On vient d'arriver ! »

Annabeth lui fit LE regard et Percy soupira, résigné. Ils sortirent de la patinoire et remirent leurs chaussures, Annabeth ne lâchant pas la main de Percy de peur qu'il tombe de nouveau à cause de sa collision à la tête. Le brun ne dit rien, bien content de profiter du contact de la blonde contre sa paume et sourit lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à son appartement. Annabeth le poussa presque à l'intérieur et le laissa s'installer sur son canapé pendant qu'elle s'affairait dans la cuisine, lui sortant une sachet de glace pour sa tête et un Tupperware de cookies qu'avait laissé Sally un jour. La blonde s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui et lui attrapa le col du t-shirt pour le forcer à l'allonger sur ses genoux alors qu'elle posait plus délicatement la poche de glace sur sa tête.

« Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te tracasse ? demanda la blonde avec une certaine douceur.

\- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'à Noël. »

Annabeth ne répondit pas et Percy l'en remercia parce qu'il se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil, apaisé d'être avec elle et de sentir sa main dans ses cheveux. Il était bien.


	9. Chapter 9

_Samedi 8 décembre_

Percy se réveilla sur son canapé à cause des rayons du soleil qui venait s'échouer sur son visage. Se redressant, les yeux plissés et le corps courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans une position bizarre, Percy s'immobilisa complètement lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Annabeth tout aussi endormie qu'il l'était quelques minutes plus tôt.

La blonde dormais paisiblement, à moitié allongée sur les coussins du canapé de Percy, le visage enfoui contre le dossier moelleux, une main perdue dans les cheveux de Percy, l'autre tenant un plaid qu'elle avait du trouver pendant la nuit. Percy s'était endormi la tête sur ses genoux et s'était réveillé la tête sur son ventre, les bras entourant le petit corps de sa meilleure amie, le nez enfoui dans les plis de son t-shirt qui sentait son odeur.

Percy sourit timidement face au visage de son amie et tenta de se lever sans la réveiller pour aller lui faire son petit déjeuner. Mais aussi bonne son intention était, Percy restait Percy et il réveilla la jeune femme qui ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit sa main glisser dans le cou du garçon. Le brun se figea et fixa le visage encore à moitié endormi d'Annabeth qui mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était et avec qui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le rouge monta à leurs joues et Percy se leva précipitamment en essayant de se redonner une contenance en allant directement dans sa cuisine pour faire du café et du thé pour la blonde. Lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans le salon, Annabeth était assise sagement sur un bout du canapé, les mains posées sur les genoux et elle fixait la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la tasse en face d'elle.

« Merci.

\- De rien. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder de peur qu'elle voit la couleur écarlate de ses joues.

\- Assez, et toi ?

\- Hum, oui. »

Annabeth attrapa sa tasse sous le regard attentif du brun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder faire. C'était un truc qu'il adorait chez elle, ses petites manières quand elle buvait son thé. Ses mains s'enroulaient autour de la tasse, aussi brûlante soit-elle, puis elle lâchait ladite tasse pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, quel que soit sa coiffure, elle prenait ensuite le temps de sentir l'odeur de son thé, souriant lorsqu'elle arrivait à ses narines. Ses mains reprenaient leurs places sur la tasse, entremêlant ses doigts, puis le breuvage arrivait enfin jusqu'à ses lèvres et… Et Percy détourna les yeux. S'il commençait à fixer ses lèvres elle allait se rendre compte de quelque chose, ou alors, il l'embrasserait. C'était bien possible.

« Tu n'as pas encore sorti les décorations de Noël ? demanda la blonde soudainement.

\- Je… Non. Je pensais qu'on allait faire le réveillon chez Piper et Noël chez ma mère, donc pas besoin de…

\- Pardon ? le coupa-t-elle en le fixant de son regard orageux. Tu n'es quand même pas en train de dire que tu ne vas pas décorer ton appartement ?

\- Euh… Si ? hésita Percy.

\- Persée Jackson ! s'écria Annabeth. C'est hors de question ! Noël est un moment de gaité, tu ne peux pas rester dans ton petit appartement austère tout le mois de décembre !

\- Hey ! Il n'est pas austère !

\- On va aller acheter des décorations et un sapin aussi ! On est samedi, on a toute la journée pour le faire, ET, fit la blonde en insistant sur le "et" lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Percy soupira mais se résigna à accepter, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de décorer son appartement, il n'en voyait juste pas l'intérêt puisqu'il n'allait pas le fêter là. Mais passer la journée avec elle dans une ambiance festive et enfantine, c'était un grand et énorme « oui » pour lui.

Annabeth repartie pour son appartement quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre une douche et se changer après avoir vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de bosse derrière la tête. Ils se retrouvèrent, propre et fraîchement habillés, en bas de l'immeuble pour rejoindre le marchand de sapin, celui chez qui Percy et sa mère allaient depuis toujours.

« Vous allez où ? hurla Léo de sa fenêtre.

\- Chercher un sapin, tu veux venir ? demanda Annabeth. »

Léo hésita, il regarda ses deux amis, fixant plus longuement Percy qui le priait de refuser de les accompagner. Le brun respira correctement lors que le latino déclina l'invitation et leur fit un signe de la main, les laissant repartir vers le marchant de sapins qui fut ravit de revoir Percy après un an.

« J'ai un sapin absolument parfait pour toi et ta copine mon grand ! sourit l'homme en farfouillant dans ses conifères sans se soucier de l'air abasourdi du jeune homme et des rougeurs sur les joues d'Annabeth.

\- Non, on… on est juste amis ! tenta de dire Percy sans qu'il ne l'écoute.

\- Regardes-moi ça ! fit-il en lui sortant un bel arbre.

\- Il est superbe ! s'écria Annabeth.

\- Et oui, je vend de la qualité moi, Miss.

\- On le prend !

\- Hein ?

\- Je vous fait 5% sur le sapin parce que vous êtes mignon tous les deux, sourit l'homme.

\- Mais… »

Percy n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter, Annabeth et le vendeur étaient déjà partie jusqu'à la caisse pour payer. La jeune femme discutait vivement avec l'homme en question, et Percy les rejoint lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

« Il ne te plaît pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

\- Si, si, bien sûr que si.

\- Mais ?

\- Rien. C'est la première fois que j'achète un sapin sans ma mère, dit-il en espérant que son mensonge passerait. »

Annabeth sourit plus doucement et pressa son bras de sa main gantée.

« Ça allait arriver un jour. »

Percy hocha la tête sans la lâcher des yeux, elle et son regard pétillant depuis qu'ils avaient mit les pieds dans le magasin, elle et ses boucles blondes qui s'échappaient de son bonnet, elle et son sourire rayonnant qui faisait battre son cœur à une allure vertigineuse.

« Tenez les jeunes ! Et bonnes fêtes !

\- Bonne fêtes Monsieur ! »

Les deux amis retournèrent jusqu'à leur immeuble, Percy traînant comme il le pouvait sous les rires d'Annabeth le sapin qui pesait un poids de voleur. Ils arrivèrent finalement à son appartement et la blonde retira son manteau à toute allure, commençant déjà à retirer le filet de protection du sapin et sortant les décorations qu'elle avait récupérées ou achetées.

« Quelle couleur ? demanda-t-elle à Percy en se tournant vers lui. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est Noël, Perce, pas de bleu.

\- Le bleu c'est très joli !

\- Du rouge, on va mettre du rouge, sourit-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes si au final tu t'en fiches, et puis c'est mon sapin !

\- Je ne t'écoutes pas, chantonna la blonde. Oh ! Il manque les chansons de Noël ! Percy, ton ordinateur ! Je vais chercher les gâteaux que j'ai acheté cette semaine, s'écria-t-elle en partant vers la porte. »

Percy n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'elle avait déjà claqué la porte. Si lui aimait les fêtes de fin d'années, la blonde en était folle. Il mit en route les chansons traditionnelles de Noël et attendit qu'elle revienne en fouillant dans les guirlandes et autres boules qui décoreraient son sapin. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa meilleure amie et il la sentie s'asseoir à ses côtés, déposant une assiette de sablés devant lui. Percy sourit en se tournant vers elle, sursautant lorsqu'il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage d'Annabeth qui resta immobile en le fixant. Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive et se leva d'un coup lorsqu'il entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir une seconde fois, cette fois-ci sur Piper, Rachel et Léo qui s'installèrent autour du sapin sans attendre d'y être invité.

« On s'ennui, alors on squatte, expliqua Rachel en piquant un sablé.

\- Rouge ou bleu ? demanda Annabeth à la rousse.

\- Rouge. Attends, on est chez Percy… Bleu.

\- Ah ! s'écria le concerné. Tu vois !

\- C'est pas une couleur de Noël ça, s'écria Piper. Le rouge et le vert, pas de bleu.

\- Merci Pip', sourit Annabeth.

\- Mon appartement, mon sapin, mes couleurs. Bleu.

\- Noël Percy, fit la brune en lui faisant face. Rouge.

\- Moi je ferais rouge et doré, coupa Léo en fixant le sapin. Mais pour chez moi, parce que le rouge ne va pas du tout avec la déco de son appartement.

\- Depuis quand tu es décorateur d'intérieur toi ? demanda Annabeth en croisant les bras.

\- Depuis jamais.

\- Le fait-est qu'il a raison, coupa Rachel. Pour ici je verrais plus du bleu et de l'argenté. En plus ça ira avec…

\- Avec rien du tout, la coupa Percy en fusillant la rousse du regard.

\- Mais si avec…

\- Rachel.

\- Oui ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire de chat.

\- Mange des sablés et tais-toi. »

Rachel lui tira la langue mais s'exécuta sans attendre, laissant les deux autres filles dans l'incompréhension. Percy fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et se concentra sur les guirlandes bleus malgré le regard perçant d'Annabeth sur lui. Il savait qu'elle avait comprit que ce qu'il lui cachait, Rachel le savait. Et si Annabeth n'était plus jalouse de la rouquine comme elle l'avait été lors de leur rencontre, si la blonde était même une amie proche de Rachel depuis plusieurs années, Percy sentit à son regard qu'elle était blessée.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dimanche 9 décembre_

Percy avait bien sentit que le reste de la journée de la veille n'avait pas été aussi joyeuse qu'elle aurait du l'être à cause de la dernière remarque de Rachel. Il avait donc prit la décision de passer son dimanche avec Annabeth, voulant rattraper le samedi, et pour cela il avait une arme contre laquelle elle ne pouvait se battre. Armé et en chaussettes, Percy monta jusqu'à l'appartement de la jolie blonde et toqua avec sa tête, ses mains trop occupées à porter tout un tas de bricoles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Thalia en arrivant au même étage.

\- Je toque.

\- Avec ton front ?

\- J'ai les mains prises.

\- T'es surtout débile, fit la brune aux yeux d'un bleu électrique en le poussant pour sonner. Annabeth, ouvre avant qu'il ne se fracture le crâne.

\- Je suis pas bête à ce point ! s'écria Percy.

\- Laisse-moi avoir des doutes.

\- Hé !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Annabeth en ouvrant la porte. Oh, salut Thal'.

\- Salut Annie. Bon, j'ai des choses à faire, à plus le débile.

\- Je te hais ! cria Percy alors que Thalia reprenait les escaliers.

\- Percy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le brun se tourna alors vivement vers Annabeth qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Il montra alors ses bras chargé et entra sans attendre qu'elle ne l'invite, posant le tout sur la table basse du salon, la blonde sur les talons qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Ton front est rouge.

\- Il ne le serrait pas si tu m'avais ouvert plus tôt.

\- Tu as toqué avec ton front ? s'écria la blonde. T'es dingue. »

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre, disparaissant dans la cuisine pour revenir avec des glaçons enroulés dans un torchon qu'elle lui claqua contre la tête.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter de te faire mal sans arrêt ?

\- Jamais, sourit le brun amusé. Regardes ce que je te ramène. »

Annabeth plissa les yeux vers le contenu du fatras de Percy et sourit.

« Une pile de films de Noël, des mini-marshmallows, du chocolat en poudre, des sablés de Noël, le plaid à l'effigie d'un renne, et deux bonnets de Père-Noël… C'est une journée films que tu me proposes Perce ?

\- Films de Noël et d'amour, tout ce qu'on déteste mais qu'on regarde quand même. J'ai ajouté les films Disney pour la fin.

\- Les copains fêtent Noël ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Je vais faire chauffer le lait, sourit la blonde en attrapant un bonnet. »

Percy sourit et s'installa dans le canapé après avoir mit le premier DVD dans le lecteur. Il mit son bonnet, même s'il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un crétin avec, et posa le plaid-renne sur ses jambes, laissant dépasser ses chaussettes grises. Annabeth revint avec deux tasses de lait dans lesquelles ils mirent de la poudre de chocolat et des mini-marshmallows qui recouvrèrent le liquide entièrement. Percy en profita pour en manger une poignée avant qu'elle ne lui donne un coup sur la main, les faisant tomber sur le plaid.

« Ça ne se mange pas comme ça !

\- Tu m'as fait tombé mes marshmallows ! s'outra le brun.

\- Bien fait.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, fit Annabeth avec une lueur de défis dans le regard. »

Percy attrapa le sachet sans la lâcher des yeux, enfoui sa main dedans et en ressorti une pleine poignée de mini-bonbons. Posant doucement le sachet sur la table, il se jeta par la suite sur la blonde qui essayait de se débattre pour lui enfourner les bonbons dans la bouche alors qu'elle criait et rigolait en même temps.

« Percy ! Non !

\- Annabeth ! Si ! se moqua le brun.

\- Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse !

\- T'en penses pas un mot !

\- C'est totalement vrai, éclata de rire la jeune femme en écartant sa main de son visage.

\- Je suis outré, choqué et même déçu.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre, sourit la jeune femme alors qu'il lâchait les bonbons sur la table. »

Annabeth en prit deux dans sa main, un qu'elle mangea en le fixant, l'autre qu'elle approcha de son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres. Percy resta immobile face à ce geste, laissant le bonbon frôler ses lèvres jusqu'à passer la barrière de chair et entrer dans sa bouche. Le goût sucré allait parfaitement avec le moment qu'il vivait et le regard pétillant de sa meilleure amie. Annabeth lui fit un sourire ravit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux brun et déjà bien ébouriffé.

« Tu te moques de moi, râla Percy.

\- Parfaitement. »

Le jeune homme soupira en se laissant aller contre le canapé, s'allongeant à moitié alors que le film allait enfin commencer. Annabeth sirota son chocolat pendant une trentaine de minutes avant de s'installer à son tour. Mais le plaid-renne n'avait malheureusement pas grandit avec eux et la blonde n'aimait pas ne pas être enroulée dedans tel un sushi. Annabeth étudia la chose sous le regard amusé de Percy qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête avant qu'elle ne s'exécute. Et il arrêta de respirer.

Annabeth s'installa tout contre lui, presque sur lui, la tête contre son torse et le visage si près de son cou qu'il sentait sa respiration contre sa peau. L'une de ses main agrippa machinalement le tissu de son t-shirt alors que l'autre remontait le plaid jusqu'à son menton, elle replia les jambes pour les garder sous le tissu tout doux, les coinçant entre celles de Percy qui ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi proche d'elle une fois dans sa vie.

Percy ne savait pas, ni où mettre ses mains, ni où regarder, ni comment respirer d'ailleurs. Il resta figé sur le petit corps de sa meilleure amie tout contre lui, ses mains sagement posées sur les rebords du canapé, respirant lentement en faisant très attention à chacune de ses inspirations et de ses expirations. Lorsque le premier film se termina, Annabeth se leva pour aller changer le DVD et se réinstalla contre lui sans aucune hésitation. Le Grinch passait à la télévision et Percy adorait ce film et puis il avait eut une heure vingt pour s'habituer à Annabeth tout contre lui alors il réussi enfin à se détendre, profitant pleinement du moment.

La main posée sur le dos du canapé glissa jusqu'à la taille de la blonde et l'autre la rejoint pour la serrer contre lui alors qu'il fixait l'écran où Cindy-Lou chantait avec passion sa petite chanson.

« Tu te rends compte que cette gamine c'est la blonde grunge dans Gossip Girl ? demanda Percy à Annabeth. »

Pour seule réponse il entendit le rire de sa meilleure amie qui cacha son visage dans son cou, et Percy sourit, malgré son cœur battant la chamade et ses joues rouge. Il sourit, se disant qu'il passait sûrement l'un des meilleurs dimanche de sa vie, et même si elle le rembarrait le jour-J, il aurait quand même de bons souvenirs avec elle, dont celui-là.

« Je ne savais pas que tu regardais Gossip Girl, rigola Annabeth.

\- Rachel m'a obligé l'année dernière.

\- Oh… »

Son « oh » raisonna faux aux oreilles de Percy qui se redressa pour l'observer. Mais la blonde avait rivé son regard sur l'écran, évitant soigneusement celui bleu océan du brun qui du se contorsionner pour qu'elle lui accorde enfin son attention.

« Quoi "oh" ?

\- Rien.

\- Beth.

\- Persée ? »

L'utilisation de son prénom en entier fit grimacer Percy. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi dire ça… marmonna Annabeth en se relevant, s'installant de l'autre côté du canapé.

\- Beth !

\- Quoi ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Tu me caches des choses, et ne me dis pas que c'est faux, je le sais, menaça-t-elle de son index. Et je suis sûre que tout le monde est au courant sauf moi.

\- Tout le monde était au courant avant moi… marmonna à son tour Percy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit à personne. Enfin… Pas à Rachel. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ont comprit tout seuls ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Tu es en train de dire que je dois trouver seule ? Que je suis trop bête de ne pas l'avoir déjà fait parce que… »

La blonde ne pu continuer sa phrase, Percy venait de poser sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es la plus intelligente d'entre nous, et personne ne pourra dire le contraire.

\- Mais Rachel sait et pas moi.

\- Rachel sait parce qu'elle est moins proche de moi que toi.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis, soupira Annabeth.

\- Si. Parce que plus tu es proche, moins tu vois, expliqua Percy en se remettant à sa place. On peut continuer le film maintenant ? »

Annabeth hésita mais hocha tout de même la tête.

« Tu vas me le dire hein ?

\- Je te promets de te le dire, sourit timidement Percy. »

Annabeth souffla un grand coup et se réinstalla contre lui, s'allongeant cette fois entièrement sur son torse, laissant même l'une de ses mains venir caresser son cou, créant un frisson qui descendit jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. Percy soupira de bien être et resserra ses bras autour de la blonde. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui dise…


	11. Chapter 11

_Lundi 10 décembre_

Percy se fit réveiller par Piper qui voulait son café. Il lui ouvrit avec un sourire qu'il n'avait pas les autres jours et la brune resta interdite sur le pas de la porte à le fixer comme elle aurait fixé un inconnu.

« Bon tu rentres ? s'impatienta quand même le jeune homme.

\- Tu t'es drogué ?

\- Hein ? Mais non, t'es malade ?

\- T'as l'air complètement stone.

\- Et toi t'es barge.

\- T'as forcément quelque chose, c'est pas net. »

Percy soupira en tendant à son amie sa tasse de café qu'elle prit sans hésitation et après l'avoir remercié, suivant le jeune homme comme son ombre jusqu'au salon où il s'installa sur son canapé dans un second soupire plus fort que le premier.

« Alors ?

\- J'ai juste passé une bonne nuit.

\- Oh. Nul.

\- Mon sommeil te remercie Pip', ironisa Percy.

\- Sauf si tu as rêvé d'Annabeth, ton sommeil ne m'intéresse pas. »

Percy rougit d'un coup faisait ouvrir de grands yeux à la brune qui en posa sa tasse.

« Oh mon dieu. C'était sexuel ?

\- Piper !

\- Quoi ? On est plus des enfants Percy. Alors ?

\- C'était pas sexuel.

\- Et c'était quoi alors ? »

Percy rougit encore un peu en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre, un sourire prenant place sur son visage et Piper retint sa respiration. Il sentait bien qu'elle se retenait d'exploser à ses côtés et il lui en était reconnaissant.

« C'était juste bien.

\- Je n'en saurais pas plus c'est ça ?

\- Exacte.

\- Bon, soupira la brune déçue. Dis-moi au moins ce que tu vas lui offrir pour Noël. »

Le brun se figea en fixant son ami et Piper se tapa le front du plat de la main avant de lui donner une pichenette dans l'oreille qui le fit réagir.

« Mais aïe !

\- J'espère pour toi que tu vas trouver quelque chose de super parce qu'elle, elle t'a déjà trouvé ton cadeau.

\- Ah oui ? fit Percy intéressé. C'est quoi ?

\- Je vais pas te le dire.

\- Piper, tu peux pas balancer une bombe pareille et ne rien dire !

\- Si. »

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais fut couper par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Clarisse LaRue et Rachel Elizabeth Dare qui la suivait en trottinant. La porte bleue se referma avec autant de délicatesse qu'elle s'était ouverte et Percy fixa les deux nouvelles venues avec curiosité.

« C'est pas self-service ici, hein, dit-il pour informer.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu… quoi ? s'étouffa-t-il alors que Piper faisait mine de tomber du canapé et que Rachel posait sa main sur son cœur d'un air théâtrale.

\- Ça suffit, siffla Clarisse. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Me soûle pas et habille-toi.

\- Mais j'ai…

\- Ton avis, je m'en tape. »

Percy soupira mais se leva tout de même, n'ayant ni la force ni le mental pour affronter Clarisse de si bon matin. Piper décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, tant qu'elle était encore en vie, et Rachel se servit comme à son habitude dans le frigo du brun qui râla de sa chambre lorsqu'elle lui proposa de manger son dernier yaourt au chocolat.

« Bon. On va faire quoi ? demanda Percy en lassant ses converses.

\- Du shopping.

\- Hein ? Sérieusement ? Tu veux pas Piper à la place plutôt que moi ? fit Percy en soupirant.

\- Non. Pip' est un monstre dès qu'on passe les portes d'un magasin et je dois déjà me coltiner la rouquine, ne pousse pas trop.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie !

\- C'est pour les cadeaux de Noël, expliqua Rachel la bouche pleine.

\- Et ?

\- Parce que t'as des cadeaux toi ? sourit Clarisse avec hypocrisie. »

Percy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et mit son manteau sans un mot alors que les deux jeunes femmes le suivaient hors de son appartement qu'il ferma à double tour. Au moins, personne ne squatterait chez lui pendant son absence.

« Et pourquoi tu viens toi ? demanda-t-il à Rachel.

\- Je suis au courant de tous les cadeaux des autres. Je viens juste pour dire oui, ou non.

\- Ah.

\- Et oui.

\- Et tu sais ce que m'a acheté Beth ? demanda Percy en espérant que sa tentative marcherait.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Bien essayé, ricana Clarisse. »

Percy haussa les épaules en soupirant et ils prirent la route vers les magasins les plus proche en espérant ne pas y rester trop longtemps. Après plusieurs vitrines, ils entrèrent dans une boutique qui vendait des bibelots que Rachel observait sous toutes leurs coutures alors que Percy fixait une boule à neige qui devait sûrement représenter New York et que Clarisse restait immobile à ses côtés en soupirant toute les secondes.

« Tu peux arrêter, souffla Percy après le trente-troisième soupires.

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Moi aussi, et je suis pas aussi chiant.

\- Tu l'es tout le temps.

\- Ah, super, merci.

\- Bon, et si tu me parlais d'Annabeth.

\- Je préférais quand tu soupirais.

\- Jackson.

\- Y'a rien à dire.

\- À part que tu en es amoureux ?

\- À part ça, y'a rien à dire.

\- Regardez ! s'écria Rachel de l'autre côté du magasin. »

Les deux amis soupirèrent de concert avant de la rejoindre au rayon des bijoux. Percy regarda vaguement les objets exposés mais ne trouva rien de bien passionnant.

« Tu devrais prendre ça pour Thalia.

\- Un bracelet ? demanda Clarisse.

\- Il est très beau. Dis-lui Percy.

\- Il est très beau.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de regarder, siffla la rousse en lui frappant l'épaule.

\- Mais il est très beau ! s'écria Percy en posant les yeux sur l'objet. Oh. Non. Je retire. C'est très moche.

\- Ah.

\- Je rêve, soupira Rachel. Bon, on va ailleurs. »

La jeune femme entraîna les deux réfractaires avec elle jusqu'à un centre commercial qui donnait plus confiance à Percy quant à sa possibilité de trouver un cadeau pour Annabeth. Ils se baladèrent dans les magasins une bonne partie de la journée, déjeunant sur place malgré le monde qu'il y avait dans le centre commercial et repartant à la recherche de cadeaux pouvant plaire à leurs amis. Percy avait déjà mit la main sur ceux qu'ils allaient offrir à sa mère, sa sœur et Paul, mais aussi sur celui de Nico, de Will, de Léo, de Thalia et Calypso, n'ayant plus que l'autre moitié à trouver. Après une matinée mouvementée et un après-midi épuisant, Percy avait finalement tous ses cadeaux, sauf celui d'Annabeth et il était totalement paniqué.

« Respire, fit Rachel d'une voix douce. On va trouver.

\- Et si c'est nul ?

\- Jackson, soupira Clarisse.

\- Si elle aime pas ?

\- Jackson…

\- Si elle me rembarre quand je lui donne ? paniqua-t-il.

\- Jackson ! cria la brune en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête. Arrêtes de paniquer, t'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- C'est toi qui va te déclarer à ta meilleure amie pour Noël peut-être ? s'offusqua Percy. Non. Alors laisse-moi paniquer en paix !

\- Elle ne va pas te rembarrer et elle va aimer ton cadeau.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Parce qu'il viendra de toi, tout bêtement.

\- C'est pas une raison ça ! soupira Percy. »

Clarisse leva les yeux au ciel en faisant des gestes incompréhensibles avec ses mains qui firent rire Rachel et grimacer d'incompréhension Percy avant qu'il ne se fige soudainement devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie. Il s'approcha de la boutique et entra sans hésiter, laissant ses amies le suivre sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Percy montra un collier à la vendeuse qui lui mit dans une petite boîte et l'emballa délicatement dans du papier de soie avant de lui tendre. Percy sourit et ressorti rapidement avant d'aller dans une seconde boutique qu'il avait vu plus tôt et cette fois, les filles se demandèrent laquelle des deux options il allait prendre pour sa belle.

« Tu as choisi quoi ? demanda Rachel lorsqu'il sortie avec une enveloppe.

\- Secret.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui, sourit-il.

\- Tu paniques plus Jackson, s'amusa Clarisse.

\- Non, elle va aimer.

\- Je parlais plus de ta déclaration en fait, le taquina-t-elle. »

Percy blêmit d'un coup en se tournant vers la brune qui éclata de rire alors que Rachel essayait de calmer la panique montante du jeune homme. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir lui dire. Jamais. Il tenait trop à leur amitié et son amour pour elle gâcherait tout. Percy se renfrogna, et Clarisse arrêta de se moquer de lui.

« Tu sais Jackson, tu devrais arrêter de paniquer, fit la brune d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant et qui étonna le jeune homme. Tu te fais du soucis pour rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? »

Clarisse sourit mystérieusement et haussa les épaules, laissant Percy dans l'incompréhension total. Il fixa Clarisse s'éloigner d'un pas sûr suivit de près par Rachel qui lui montrait son téléphone en parlant vivement. Le jeune homme soupira, de toute façon il n'en saurait pas plus, Clarisse pouvait être aussi muette qu'une tombe lorsqu'elle si mettait. Il verrait bien.


	12. Chapter 12

_Mardi 11 décembre_

Percy était en train de regarder dans le microscope de son bureau les cellules malades d'une algue qui semblait avoir prit pied dans l'aquarium principale. C'était une algue qu'il n'aimait pas, l'une de celles qui absorbaient tous l'oxygen et les minéraux nécessaires aux êtres qui vivaient dans ledit aquarium. Le docteur qui supervisait l'aquarium vint se poster derrière lui et regarda ce qu'il regardait sur l'écran d'ordinateur avec un sérieux palpable.

« Il va falloir éliminer cette algue.

\- Je pense aussi.

\- Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Percy en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai deux places pour le match de Hockey de ce soir, je devais y aller avec mon fils mais il est malade, alors je te les donne.

\- Mais…

\- Percy, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher de si bonnes places alors vois ça comme une prime de Noël.

\- Merci !

\- Bon, continua le docteur en regardant sa montre. Tu vas devoir partir maintenant si tu veux avoir le temps de te préparer avant le match. Oust. »

Percy s'éloigna de son microscope et fit un sourire rayonnant au docteur qui lui tendait les deux tickets. Il les prit en le remerciant plusieurs fois sans s'arrêter, retirant sa blouse de laboratoire en même temps pour récupérer ses affaires et partit rapidement pour rejoindre un bâtiment quelques stations de métro plus loin, un bâtiment contemporain où travaillait Annabeth. Percy se jeta presque sur l'accueil faisant sursauter la jeune femme derrière son bureau qui se recoiffa en rougissant face aux regards pétillants du brun.

« Je… Oui ?

\- Je voudrais monter, c'est possible ?

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

\- Non, grimaça Percy. Mais je connais…

\- Sans rendez-vous c'est impossible, fit la blonde de l'accueil avec une moue contrite. Mais vous pouvez repasser plus tard avec un rendez-vous ou… attendre avec moi ?

\- Attendre ? Jusqu'à quelle heure ?

\- Et bien le bâtiment ferme dans les environs de dix-neuf heures, peut-être que… commença la jeune femme en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

\- Percy ? »

Le brun sursauta et se retourna vers Annabeth qui le fixait en fronçant des sourcils. Elle dévia son regard vers la blonde de l'accueil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'approchant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il prenait rendez-vous, fit la blonde.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hein ? Non je voulais t'attendre, reprit Percy avant de sourire comme un enfant ce qui étonna les deux jeunes femmes. Mon patron m'a donné deux places pour le match de Hockey de ce soir, les Rangers contre les Islanders !

\- Et donc tu viens ici pour me dire ça ou pour inviter Vicky ? demanda la blonde qui ne partageait de toute évidence pas son enthousiasme. »

Percy ouvrit la bouche bêtement et regarda ladite Vicky en fronçant des sourcils ne comprenant pas à quel moment elle entrait dans l'équation. La blonde lui fit un sourire séducteur qui le fit paniquer, et il se tourna rapidement vers sa blonde à lui, montrant clairement dans son regard qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Tu peux l'inviter si tu le veux, expliqua Annabeth en détournant les yeux vers le sapin qui décorait le hall du bâtiment.

\- Mais j'en ai pas envie, répondit Percy en fronçant des sourcils. Je la connais pas et puis c'est avec toi que je veux y aller. C'est notre équipe favorite Beth, on peut pas louper ça ! expliqua le brun en faisant de grands gestes. Les Rangers ! Au premier rang ! »

Annabeth esquissa un sourire qui montrait bien qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas rire face aux gestes farfelus de son ami et hocha la tête avant de se détourner.

« Je vais chercher mes affaires.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Je veux des churros ! »

Le rire d'Annabeth résonna dans le hall alors qu'il tapait des doigts sur son manteau avec impatience, son regard déviant de la porte par laquelle elle avait disparue pour se poser sur le regard frustré de la jeune Vicky. La blonde tenta un sourire mais celui que lui rendit Percy était si crispé qu'elle lâcha l'affaire. Le brun soupira d'aise lorsqu'il la vit reprendre son travail et sautilla sur place lorsque les deux portes s'ouvrir de nouveau sur Annabeth qui disait au revoir à ses collègues… À son collègue. Masculin. Beau aussi. Très beau même. Percy fronça des sourcils. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui.

La blonde alla retrouver son meilleur ami et ils sortirent du bâtiment en silence, rejoignant la rame de métro qui devait les emmener jusqu'au stade. Les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches, Percy ruminait dans son coin en repensant sans cesse au garçon qui était sortit en même temps qu'Annabeth.

« Tu es encore ailleurs, soupira la blonde à ses côtés.

\- C'était qui ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc sans même se rendre compte du ton jaloux qu'il avait employé.

\- Hein ?

\- Le gars, c'était qui ?

\- Oh, Malcolm. C'est un collègue, on a fait notre année de spécialisation ensemble, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ?

\- Non, marmonna Percy.

\- Perce ?

\- Hum.

\- Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ?

\- Pas du tout…

\- Parce qu'avec l'arrivée de Jason dans ta vie, de Rachel et la place conséquente que prennent Piper et Clarisse, j'ai aussi de quoi être jalouse. C'est moi ta meilleure amie, sourit la blonde amusée.

\- Ouais… soupira Percy. T'es ma meilleure amie. »

Mais il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il ne voulait plus être son meilleur ami bon sang, il voulait être son petit ami, il voulait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, il voulait la toucher et la choyer, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Ils sortirent du métro pour rejoindre le stade et les places qui leurs étaient réservés, devant les vitres de protection et tout près des cages de but. Percy alla acheter de la nourriture alors qu'Annabeth prenait pour la énième fois des goodies aux couleurs de leur équipe, goodies qui s'entasseront sur la pile déjà conséquente qu'ils avaient chacun de leurs côtés et qui augmentait tous les ans.

La première partie du match se passa très mal pour les Rangers au point ou Annabeth abandonna son équipe, annonçant déjà qu'ils allaient perdre.

« Tu oses dire ça ? s'outra Percy.

\- Fais-toi une raison Perce, ils sont très mal partis.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Je pari qu'ils vont gagner, fit le brun sûr de lui.

\- Tu paris ?

\- Je pari.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on pari ? demanda Annabeth soudainement très joueuse.

\- J'en sais rien, disons que c'est bientôt Noël alors… un cadeau spécial ? demanda Percy en fixant sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça me va. S'ils gagnent, je t'offre ton cadeau, s'ils perdent… Tu vas devoir être fabuleusement inventif Jackson parce qu'un cadeau spéciale avec Piper dans la course c'est absolument impossible, rit la blonde.

\- On verra Chase, en attendant, rien est encore prédit ! »

Annabeth rigola puis se concentra sur la suite du match qui continuait sous leurs yeux et contre toute attente, les Rangers gagnèrent. De justesse, mais ils gagnèrent. Percy comme beaucoup d'autres dans les gradins se leva en criant de joie, Annabeth le regardant faire avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever. Percy dans sa joie et dans l'ambiance passa un bras sur ses épaules et lui embrassa le front, avant de taper dans la main de types qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui soutenaient la même équipe que lui alors… pourquoi pas ?

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Annabeth pour lui dire qu'ils devraient partir avant la cohue, il la trouva figée et les yeux exorbités, comme s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

« Beth ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Percy.

\- Je… Oui, oui, sourit la blonde. On rentre.

\- Sûre ?

\- Certaine. Et je dois te trouver un cadeau spécial en plus de ça. Alors ne traînons pas. »

Le brun hocha la tête et ils partirent tous les deux vers les lignes de métro, priant pour qu'il n'y est pas trop de monde dans la rame jusqu'à chez eux. Ils restèrent collés le temps du trajet en métro et purent enfin respirer une fois à l'air libre, profitant de la marche jusqu'à l'immeuble pour discuter de ce match fabuleusement renversant d'après Percy.

Au chaud dans l'ascenseur qui montait jusqu'à son étage, le brun fixait son amie ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était soudainement si silencieuse et pourquoi ses joues devenaient plus rouge à chaque minutes qui passaient. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur son étage Percy décida de rester encore en appuyant sur le bouton du dessus pour raccompagner la blonde chez elle. Arrivant devant la porte de la jeune femme qui fouillait dans son sac pour trouver ses clés, Percy s'adossa au mur à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches et le regard braqué surs ses converses. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fit relever la tête et il se figea lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Annabeth se poser sur sa joue et ses lèvres embrasser le coin de sa bouche. Percy avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'elle baissait les yeux en rougissant, et se recula pour entrer dans son appartement.

« Ton cadeau, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il était toujours immobile. Bonne nuit Percy. »

La porte se referma sur son visage abasourdie, sa main se posant sur l'endroit qu'avait effleuré les lèvres d'Annabeth. Mince, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en profiter !


	13. Chapter 13

_Mercredi 12 décembre_

Percy avait tourné dans son lit toute la nuit, répétant dans sa tête les dernières minutes qu'il avait passé avec Annabeth la veille. La montée dans l'ascenseur où elle prenait une teinte de rouge sur ses joues à chaque étage passé, sa main sur sa joue, ses lèvres si près des siennes… Les yeux grands ouverts à fixé son plafond, le brun soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il entendit enfin son réveil sonner.

Il passa la journée sur le même schéma, la tête en l'air et le regard ailleurs, ses collègues s'étaient d'abord inquiétés avant de se moquer gentiment de lui parce qu'il avait le comportement d'un collégien face à son premier amour.

C'est plus détendu par les pitreries de ses amis du boulot qu'il sortit du bâtiment principale de l'aquarium, étonné de se retrouver face à sa bande d'amis qui attendaient en grelotant dans le froid polaire de New York.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Hazel veut voir le Père-Noël, râla Jason en frissonnant.

\- Hein ?

\- Le Père-Noël du centre ! s'écria la brune. On t'attendait pour y aller. »

Percy resta interdit quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? S'il était étonné de voir ses amis là, il l'était d'autant plus de voir Clarisse et Thalia avec eux. Clarisse passait beaucoup de temps avec son copain ces derniers jours, profitant de sa permission pour le voir puisque Chris Rodriguez était un militaire et passait beaucoup de temps à l'étranger. Thalia, elle, passait surtout son temps à travailler, voulant à tout prit montrer de quoi elle était capable en-dehors du fait d'être la fille de son père… Bref, les deux filles n'étaient pas souvent avec eux depuis quelques mois mais les voir là fit sourire Percy.

« Si tu imagines une seconde que je vais m'asseoir sur les genoux du Père-Noël, Hazel, tu imagines très mal, soupira Clarisse. Pourquoi je suis là moi, demanda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Nico. Tu le sais ?

\- Pour nous faire plaisir, répondit l'italien d'un ton trop neutre pour y croire.

\- Ça te fait pas plaisir, t'as même pas envie d'être là, pourquoi ça te ferais plaisir ?

\- Ça fait plaisir à Will, répondit Nico. Et à Percy. Tu vas arrêter de sourire comme un débile ?

\- Jamais. Vous allez mettre un bonnet rouge ?

\- Va crever, siffla Thalia. Il fait si froid, j'espère que le centre est chauffé. »

Tous acquiescèrent, espérant effectivement que le centre commercial soit chauffé malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas spécialement écologique. Marchant dans le froid, Percy remonta son col de manteau jusqu'à son nez et plissa les yeux pour éviter de pleurer bêtement à cause du vent. Une petite main s'agrippa à son bras alors qu'il tentait de remettre convenablement son bonnet, le faisant se retourner pour faire face à Annabeth qui avait déjà glissé une main dans sa poche chaude de manteau et lui tendait l'autre pour avoir son gant.

« Je vais t'en offrir une dizaine de pairs, sourit le brun en recommençant leur manège de gant. »

La blonde lui tira la langue et détourna subitement les yeux, les joues roses, lorsqu'il glissa sa propre main dans sa poche, ses doigts s'entrelaçant avec ceux de sa meilleure amie. Ça serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, il aurait très bien pu glisser sa main et la tenir dos à celle d'Annabeth mais il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni… l'envie. Il voulait sentir sa paume contre la sienne, la fraîcheur de ses doigts contre les siens, sa peau douce et…

« Enfin ! s'écria Léo en retirant son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants. Chaleur ! »

En effet, le centre commercial n'était pas chauffé, il était surchauffé et rapidement ils retirèrent leurs couches les unes après les autres en rougissant à cause des bouffés de chaleur qu'ils ressentaient.

« Mais ils peuvent pas gérer leurs radiateurs, râla Thalia. Je préférais presque le froid extérieur.

\- N'abuse pas non plus, ricana Rachel. Il fait moins huit dehors et…

\- LE PÈRE-NOËL ! hurla Hazel en tirant Franck derrière elle.

\- Venez ! s'écria le brun en suppliant ses amis du regard. »

Pris de pitié pour le jeune homme, le petit groupe s'avança vers la queue des enfants qui attendaient pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'homme en rouge et blanc pour lui dire son vœux au creux de l'oreille.

« On dirait un pédophile, je fais pas ça moi, il va me violer, chuchota Léo pour ne pas choquer les enfants.

\- T'as dit oui, maintenant t'assume, siffla Piper en le poussant au niveau du dos.

\- Moi j'ai rien dit du tout, sourit Percy. À pluuuuu… mais aïe ! Annabeth !

\- Tu restes.

\- Je vois pas l'intérêt, je ne crois même pas au Père-Noël ! »

Une vague de « Oooooh » résonna après sa déclaration. Percy avait parlé trop fort et la file entière d'enfants devant lui le fixait avec des yeux choqués, tout comme Hazel, et le reste de ses amis qui se foutaient clairement de lui. Annabeth secoua la tête d'un air dramatique et le poussa à côté de Léo.

« Le Père-Noël va arranger ça les enfants, il va y croire, il faut juste qu'il lui dise son vœux. »

Percy se tourna vers elle paniqué alors qu'elle lui servait un sourire amusé, et le brun ainsi que son ami latino se virent passer devant par une foule de gamins qui attendaient qu'opèrent la magie de Noël sur ces deux réfractaires.

« Honneur aux femmes, annonça Léo en lui faisant signe de passer.

\- Honneur aux nains.

\- Honneur aux plus grands !

\- Honneur aux plus jeunes, sourit Percy.

\- Merde… T'as gagné. »

Percy le poussa en avant, le faisant trébuché jusqu'aux pieds du Père-Noël qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant. Léo regarda une dernière fois ses amis qui attendaient tous avec impatience qu'il grimpe sur les genoux du mec, téléphone en main activé en mode vidéo pour les souvenirs. Le brun regarda son ami s'avancer doucement et s'asseoir du bout de la fesse sur le genoux gras du monsieur en costume rouge et chercher activement ce qu'il pourrait demander. Un vœux restait un vœux, autant qu'il soit intéressant s'il se réalisait. Finalement, Léo se pencha vers l'oreille dudit Père-Noël et chuchota quelques mots qui firent éclater de rire l'homme en dessous.

« Ok, d'accord, je vais essayer.

\- Cool ! Merci Père-Noël ! sourit le jeune homme en sautillant jusqu'à ses amis.

\- T'as demandé quoi ? demanda Jason curieux.

\- Un vœux c'est personnel Jason, le gronda gentiment Piper. À toi Perce ! »

Percy soupira mais imita son ami, bien que la situation était encore plus comique parce qu'il devait faire dix centimètres de plus que le Père-Noël en question. Il s'assit doucement sur son genoux, s'excusant quand il sentit l'homme se tendre à cause de son poids et réfléchis à toute allure à ce qu'il pourrait demander.

« Alors ? »

Le regard de Percy tomba sur le visage souriant d'Annabeth, et il sourit en retour.

« J'aimerais qu'elle reste à mes côtés pour toujours, soupira-t-il.

\- La jolie blonde qui te fixe ?

\- Ouais…

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, sourit l'homme amusé.

\- Merci, rigola Percy en se levant. Désolé pour ça.

\- Oh c'est rien, c'était amusant. Les enfants demandent tous les mêmes jouets alors entre ton ami et toi, c'était le meilleur moment de ma journée. »

Percy éclata de rire et s'éloigna après lui avoir dit au revoir. Finalement l'homme était gentil, et pas du tout pédophile.

« Alors ? demanda une nouvelle fois Jason.

\- Alors tu as du gui au-dessus de la tête, sourit Percy en poussant Piper vers son ami sans aucune discrétion ni délicatesse. »

Les deux jeunes rougir soudainement. C'était leur première sortie alors qu'ils étaient ensemble, la première avec leurs amis aussi. Thalia observa son frère avec un sourire amusé, et Jason regarda tous ses amis un à un avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Piper. Les deux amoureux se sourirent et Jason se pencha pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres de sa copine, récoltant des applaudissements de leurs amis et des gens aux alentours… La magie de Noël.

Alors que Percy applaudissait son ami, un sourire amusé mais ravit sur le visage, il sentit une ombre destructrice planée au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, c'est face à Clarisse qu'il se trouva.

« On doit parler. »


	14. Chapter 14

_Jeudi 13 décembre_

Percy arriva chez lui de bonne heure ce soir-là, étant arrivé plus tôt le matin pour s'occuper d'un requin un peu mal en point. Il eu à peine le temps d'enlever ses converses qu'on toquait déjà à sa porte et le sentiment qui lui vrilla l'estomac ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ouvrant doucement la porte d'entrée, il se retrouva face à face avec Clarisse et une bouteille de Margarita pré-faite qu'elle lui fourra dans les bras en entrant dans son appartement.

« Bonjour à toi Clarisse, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. T'as des chips ? J'ai une envie de salée depuis lundi, quelque chose de bien.

\- J'ai sûrement ça dans mon placard. Pourquoi tu as ramené de l'alcool ? Tu sais que je bosse demain ?

\- Et ? C'est un cocktail, pas des shot de vodka.

\- Hum. »

Le brun ne dit plus rien et alla chercher deux verres qu'il installa sur sa table basse alors qu'elle revenait avec un bol de chips qu'elle était déjà en train de grignoter sur le chemin. Percy se servit un verre et tendit le sien à Clarisse, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle fichait là.

« Et sinon, pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Ton canapé est plus confortable que le mien.

\- C'est nul comme excuse. J'ai jamais vu aussi nul et pourtant on est ami avec Léo.

\- Bon, et bien j'avais envie de chips.

\- Toujours pas.

\- Il se passe quoi avec Annabeth ?

\- Là je te reconnais, sourit Percy avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de lui poser une question. Rien.

\- À d'autres Jackson, je l'ai vu votre petit manège avec tes gants, jamais vu une tentative de drague aussi pourri, tu attends quoi pour sortir le grand jeu ?

\- Alors déjà, je la drague pas ! s'outra le brun. Et puis je veux être sûr de moi.

\- Hum, et tu fais quoi si tu la dragues pas ? Tu joues aux dés ?

\- Pas du tout, on… je…

\- Tu la dragues. C'est d'ailleurs pas une question mais une affirmation et d'ailleurs, fit la brune en levant son verre et son index d'un même geste. D'ailleurs elle aussi.

\- Hein ? rougit le brun. Pas du tout, Annabeth ne me drague pas.

\- Si. Et comme y'a un truc chez toi qui fait que tu ne vois pas ou ne comprends pas ce genre de signes, bah elle va galérer comme personne. Enfin… Comme toutes les autres qui ont tentés leurs chances avant elle et que tu as rembarré sans même t'en rendre compte. Vraiment fascinant d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours aimé y assister.

\- T'es… je… Attends ! s'interrompit Percy tout seul. Elle me drague ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais depuis quand ?

\- Je dirais depuis le début du mois, mais toi aussi d'ailleurs et donc ma question est : pourquoi maintenant ? »

Percy rougit soudainement et réfléchit à cent à l'heure sur quels genre de signes il avait bien pu passer à côté. Et tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Le rapprochement soudain d'Annabeth au niveau physique, ses baisers sur ses joues, ses mains dans les siennes, et puis LE baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Percy amena ses doigts à sa bouche, touchant de la pulpe de son index là où elle l'avait embrassé.

« Jackson ? T'es avec moi ?

\- Hein ? Oui… oui je suis avec toi.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? soupira Clarissa agacée.

\- Oh, j'ai discuté avec Grover après le défilé Macy's. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je lui dise et je suis d'accord, terrorisé mais d'accord alors je vais le faire…

\- Quand ?

\- Je me donne jusqu'à Noël, fit Percy avec un élan de détermination.

\- Pourquoi pas avant ? demanda la brune en grignotant des chips.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux que je fasse ça quand ? Non… Je vais me foirer si je fais ça sur un coup de tête, alors que là je me suis donné une date et c'est organisé et…

\- T'as un plan ?

\- Oui ! s'écria Percy. Non. Mince j'ai absolument pas de plan Clarisse ! paniqua le brun d'un coup. J'ai rien, je me suis juste dit que j'allais lui dire comme ça le jour de Noël, et peut-être même briser notre amitié le jour de Noël, mais c'est quoi ce plan bon sang ? J'ai quoi dans la tête ? Je vais jamais y arriver. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je vais garder ça pour moi jusqu'à la fin des temps et rester son meilleur ami. C'est bien ça aussi ? Je reste avec elle toute sa vie, je la rend heureuse de loin, c'est franchement pas mal.

\- Et tu la verras tomber amoureuse d'un autre gars, tu vas tomber en dépression et finir ta vie, seul, parce que la fille de tes rêves est dans les bras d'un autre que toi. Super Jackson, vraiment. Bon, soupira Clarisse en se réservant un verre. Demain on va tous au Half-Blood, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hazel la semaine prochaine et on ne peut pas le fêter un lundi soir, du coup, boum, c'est demain.

\- Ça se fait pas de fêter les anniversaires en avance.

\- Je m'en tape, c'est juste une excuse pour faire la fête, dit Clarisse en haussant les épaules. T'as un cadeau ?

\- Oui. Non, mince, j'ai oublié l'anniversaire d'Hazel…

\- Parfait, j'ai une idée mais elle est trop chère, tu vas participer. Cadeau à deux ça te va ?

\- Tu me sauves, soupira Percy.

\- Bien. Demain, demain on fête l'anniversaire d'Hazel et demain Jackson, demain tu vas voir Annabeth et tu lui dis que tu veux plus.

\- Je veux plus. »

Clarisse fixa Percy et le brun ouvrit la bouche pour continuer dans son élan mais rien. Aucun son, aucun mot, aucune phrase. Rien. Le vide intersidéral. Son cerveau avait décidé de tomber en panne pile à cet instant, une panne sèche et non réparable avant un moment.

« Va falloir qu'on bosse ton discours, annonça la brune en finissant son verre cul-sec. »

Percy acquiesça vivement, espérant au fond que Clarisse, aussi cru et froide soit-elle, pouvait l'aider dans sa démarche et peut-être même le pousser un peu. La brune n'était pas à son coup d'essai avec lui, il en était conscient. Clarisse l'avait toujours épaulée d'une manière bien différente d'Annabeth, car là où la blonde le soutenait et l'encourageait, la brune attaquait pour lui donner la rage et la force de continuer, là où Annabeth était douce et compréhensive, Clarisse le faisait se remettre en question jusqu'à trouver une solution à son problème. Les deux femmes étaient importantes pour Percy, et même si le brun aimait beaucoup Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Thalia et Calypso, aucunes d'elles ne faisaient le poids face aux deux forces de la nature qui l'entouraient comme une barrière de protection.

« Tu vas commencer par arrêter de paniquer, parce que je te préviens que si tu me fais une crise d'angoisse, je t'abandonne sur ce canapé, siffla la brune.

\- Parce que tu crois que je maîtrise ?

\- Ta respiration Jackson, comme dans l'eau. »

Percy se mit à atténuer sa respiration, fermant les yeux pour s'imaginer en train de nager et reprendre un rythme plus normal.

« Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais lui dire à Annabeth, demanda Clarisse d'une voix douce qui le détendit autant qu'elle l'inquiéta.

\- Qu'elle est belle, magnifique, fabuleuse, intelligente, gentille…

\- Je te demande pas une liste des qualités de sa personne, mais ce que tu aimerais lui avouer, soupira la brune plus durement.

\- Que je l'aime. Depuis longtemps maintenant mais je n'arrivais juste pas à me l'avouer parce que j'avais peur de la perdre. Parce que mon monde sans elle n'existe pas, que sans elle je m'écroule et que sans elle je ne serais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime et que ça me bouffe de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer fort contre mon cœur pour qu'elle sente à quel point elle me fait sentir vivant. »

Percy ouvrit les yeux en finissant sa phrase, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, s'imaginant déjà l'air amusé de Clarisse scotché sur son visage et les remarques qu'elle allait lui faire sur son romantisme en carton. Un reniflement lui fit relever les yeux vers son amie et il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua son nez coulant et ses yeux embués. Clarisse, une main tenant son verre, l'autre tirant sur le collier qu'elle arborait tous les jours, fixait Percy sans rien dire, seuls son nez et ses yeux trahissant la montée d'émotion que son discours avait provoqué chez elle. Elle posa finalement son verre sur la table basse et hocha la tête en fixant le plafond pour se donner une contenance.

« Je pense que c'est plutôt pas mal.

\- Tu pleures.

\- Non.

\- Mais si, insista Percy abasourdie.

\- Tu le répètes à quelqu'un et t'es un homme mort, siffla la brune en le menaçant de son index. »

Percy leva les mains en l'air, la menace était bien comprise et prise au sérieux. Motus et bouche cousu. Cependant, il n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait réussi à faire pleurer d'émotion Clarisse LaRue avec un discours d'amour pour Annabeth. Jamais.


	15. Chapter 15

_Vendredi 14 décembre_

Percy vérifia que le cadeau d'Hazel se trouvait bien dans son sac et que l'emballage papier, aussi moche soit-il, tenait bien autour du livre d'horreur qu'il lui avait choisi en plus du cadeaux communs avec Clarisse. Le brun ferma son sac à dos, attrapa son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants avant de partir de chez lui pour rejoindre ses amis à leur bar préféré, le Half-Blood. Il arriva devant les portes du bar en même temps qu'Annabeth qui devait tout juste sortir de son travail.

« Salut, souffla-t-il avec beaucoup trop de tendresse pour que ce soit innocent.

\- Salut, répondit Annabeth sur le même ton les faisant rougir tout les deux. »

Percy lui ouvrit la porte, la laissant passer en imitant un geste de galanterie qui fit sourire la jeune femme, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le bar afin de rejoindre leurs amis déjà présent. Ne manquait plus qu'Hazel et Frank, ce dernier ayant pour mission d'occuper sa belle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous présent afin de faire une surprise.

« Bon, tout le monde est là, j'envoie un message à Frank ! annonça Will. »

Percy s'assit à côté de Nico alors qu'Annabeth s'installait à ses côtés près de Thalia qui se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Nico se tourna vers son cousin et montra la blonde d'un mouvement de tête.

« Vous étiez ensemble ?

\- On s'est croisé devant, expliqua Percy. Vous avez commandé ?

\- Oui, Jason t'a prit un truc un peu corsé pour s'amuser.

\- Jason ! soupira Percy attirant l'attention du concerné.

\- J'ai prit la même chose ! Tu vas aimer ! On va s'amuser tu vas voir ! sourit le blond. »

Percy secoua la tête en souriant mais accepta volontiers le verre que la serveuse lui servit sous les yeux de sa voisine qui fusilla du regard la petite brune. Percy haussa un sourcil et Annabeth baissa les yeux, se penchant un peu vers lui pour lui parler afin que personne n'entende.

« Toutes les filles te dévorent des yeux, c'est fatiguant, râla la blonde.

\- Et ? sourit Percy en se penchant lui aussi pour chuchoter à son oreille. Tu es jalouse ? »

Annabeth leva vers lui des yeux écarquillés. Trop proche. Il se retrouvèrent trop proche, leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine, leurs souffles s'entrechoquant, et le regard de Percy vogua des yeux gris de sa meilleure amie à ses lèvres rosées.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, souffla Annabeth.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ça m'agace mais je ne suis pas jalouse, avoua-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Et pourquoi ? murmura Percy en se rapprochant encore.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas peur de te perdre. Je sais que tu seras toujours là, avec moi. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Percy avala difficilement sa salive. Elle avait raison, d'une manière ou d'une autre il serait toujours là pour elle, même s'il devait se mettre de côté pour la laisser être heureuse avec un autre… Cette pensée passant en boucle dans sa tête, Percy détourna les yeux et s'écarta d'elle en soupirant. Clarisse avait raison, il allait finir seul à la regarder vivre au bras d'un autre sans pouvoir rien faire et ça le rongeait.

Se prenant une cacahuète en pleine face, Percy leva les yeux en cherchant qui avait lancé l'arachide et il se figea en croisant le regard noir et colérique de Clarisse qui lui demanda silencieusement s'il était stupide ou bien débile. Percy fronça les sourcils, Clarisse fit un geste de la tête qu'il ne comprit pas, demanda à son tour sans parler et en bougeant les lèvres ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. La brune roula des yeux et sans plus aucune discrétion pointa Annabeth du doigt. Les joues rouge, le regard baissé sur ses mains, elle écoutait Thalia qui lui parlait assez bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il à Clarisse oubliant d'être discret.

\- Mais quoi "quoi" ? T'es sérieux là ? C'était…

\- Clarisse, coupa Nico. T'en mêle pas.

\- Ok. Ok, mais franchement, il mériterait des baffes. »

Percy se tourna vers Nico sans comprendre mais son cousin haussa les épaules, se levant pour faire une rapide accolade à Hazel qui venait d'arriver.

« Surprise ! hurla Léo. On a loupé la surprise, c'est un échec… Pardon Hazel !

\- C'est pas grave, sourit la jeune femme. Je suis vraiment contente d'être là avec vous.

\- Je porte un toast à Hazel Levesque, une fille super et une amie en or. Joyeux non-anniversaire ma chérie ! fit Piper en levant son verre. On t'aime.

\- Joyeux non-anniversaire ! hurlèrent les autres en imitant Piper. »

Hazel rit de bon cœur à leur bêtise et la soirée commença réellement, Jason prenant place à côté de Percy pour discuter de sa toute nouvelle relation avec Piper. Les deux cousins discutèrent dans leur coin pendant un moment, sirotant leurs cocktails sans faire attention aux nombres de verres et à la quantité d'alcool qu'ils ingurgitaient. Les filles se mirent à danser en rigolant sur une piste de danse improvisée et Percy braqua son regard sur le corps d'Annabeth sans pouvoir sans détacher.

« Je vais lui dire, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Jason, je vais lui dire, répéta-t-il comme si la première fois n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Quoi à qui ? demanda le blond ne comprenant rien.

\- Que je l'aime, Annabeth.

\- Ça veut rien dire, s'écria le blond.

\- Je vais lui dire que je l'aime, genre maintenant ! fit Percy déterminé en se levant. »

Titubant à cause de la dose d'alcool qu'il avait dans les veines, Percy fit un pas avant de se prendre la chaise de Nico dans les jambes et de s'étaler violemment sur le sol. Contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, Jason n'éclata pas de rire, il attrapa son cousin par les deux bras et le traina au loin en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Tout se passa sans que Percy ne réagisse, se laissant faire et lorsqu'ils furent assez loin il entendit les autres reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient sans plus de cérémonie.

« Non mais t'es malade ? s'écria Jason. T'es totalement bourré ! Ça serait la pire des déclarations d'amour du monde si tu fais ça ! T'es bourré comme pas permis Percy !

\- Mais je l'aime !

\- Mais je m'en tape ! Tu vas pas lui dire maintenant ! T'as trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang et la tronche d'un psychopathe doublé d'un violeur insomniaque, tu t'approches pas !

\- Mais…

\- Aaaah ! hurla Jason en le coupant. J'ai dit pas bougé !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites les deux débiles ? les interrompit Thalia en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Rien.

\- Je veux…

\- RIEN DU TOUT ! hurla Jason en lui donnant un coup dans le genoux.

\- Vous êtes bourré, constata Thalia. Bon, je vais appeler un taxi, attendez-moi dehors je vous ramène.

\- Merci Thal', sourit Percy avec un air d'imbécile heureux. Dis à Annabeth que je l'aime. »

Thalia se figea, tourna son regard vers son frère qui secouait la tête fatigué et exaspéré.

« Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit. »

Thalia disparu pour annoncer aux autres qu'elle rentrait avec son frère et Percy, les deux garçons hilares le temps du trajet du bar jusqu'au trottoir et très câlin envers Thalia tout le long du trajet dans le taxi. Le chauffeur demanda même à la jeune femme si elle voulait qu'il les sorte mais Thalia lui expliqua la situation et finalement le chauffeur l'aida surtout à les faire descendre de la voiture. Jason retrouva son appartement le premier, Percy le second, et Thalia l'aida à se coucher, retirant ses chaussures et son manteau avant de le laisser sur son lit en étoile.

« Bonne nuit Jackson, et n'oublie pas de te réveiller demain, on va au marché de Noël.

\- Je suis amoureux d'Annabeth.

\- C'est ça, dors, ricana la brune en fermant la porte de la chambre. »

Percy soupira une dernière fois avant de s'endormir comme une masse, rêvant de sa blonde préférée.


	16. Chapter 16

_Samedi 15 décembre_

Percy se réveilla avec une migraine carabiné, la bouche pâteuse et une envie de dormir jusqu'à la fin de monde. Une vague nausée le prit aux tripes mais la flemme de se lever fut plus grande que son envie de vomir alors il enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, espérant pouvoir se rendormir pour les cent prochaines années.

« Percy ? fit une voix douce qu'il reconnu malgré sa gueule de bois évidente. Percy t'es réveillé ? »

Le brun poussa un gémissement digne d'un petit animal en train de mourir sur le bord d'une route qui fit rire Annabeth, car c'était elle, dès qu'elle franchie le seuil de la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Percy sentit qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit mais il était bien incapable de se lever, son corps ankylosé pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Pourquoi vous avez autant bu avec Jason ?

\- Me souviens pas, marmonna le brun dans son oreiller. Mal.

\- Normal, vu comment tu es tombé, rigola-t-elle. Aller, va prendre une douche Perce, on va au marché de Noël.

\- Non.

\- Oh si ! Tu as promis à Will.

\- On peut pas rester là ? demanda-t-il en se tournant sur le dos.

\- Non. Va prendre une douche, tu fais peur à voir. »

Percy râla pour la forme mais se leva quand même, aidé par sa meilleure amie qui lui tira le bras et le poussa dans sa salle de bain, lui annonçant qu'elle lui préparait son café le temps qu'il se lave. Sous la douche, immobile, Percy profitait de ce moment seul avec son élément préféré, l'eau, pour remettre ses idées en place et se préparer mentalement à la journée qu'ils allaient passer. Le marché de Noël était un amas de gosses hurlants, de parents colérique à la recherche desdits enfants ou du cadeau idéal pour belle-maman. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller.

Percy sortit finalement de la douche, enroulant une serviette autour de ses hanches en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de bain pour aller s'habiller, et sursauta lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Annabeth, deux tasses de cafés dans les mains, les joues rouge et le regard braqué sur son torse.

« Beth ? s'amusa Percy.

\- Hum. Oui. Pardon, tiens, je t'attend dans le salon.

\- Ok, sourit le brun en prenant sa tasse. »

Annabeth lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'éloigner sous le sourire du garçon qui était amusé mais aussi surpris par ce nouveau trait qu'il découvrait chez sa meilleure amie. Depuis quand le reluquait-elle comme ça ? Percy secoua la tête et alla s'habiller, finissant au passage son café avant de finir de se préparer et il rejoint la blonde en se laissant tomber sur elle alors qu'elle lisait un article de journal sur son téléphone.

« Percy ! râla la jeune femme.

\- Je suis crevé.

\- Vous êtes rentré tôt pourtant, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien mais Thalia a dit qu'elle gérait.

\- Je m'en souviens pas.

\- Vous étiez mort de rire, c'était rigolo à voir, sourit la blonde. »

Annabeth reporta soudainement son attention sur son écran et Percy se releva un peu pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

« C'est Nico.

\- Oui, ils nous attendent en bas de l'immeuble. Aller, bouge tes fesses ! fit la blonde en le poussant. »

Percy soupira faussement agacé et se leva pour mettre ses chaussures et son manteau, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il attrapa son écharpe pour regarder la blonde enfiler son propre manteau. Percy secoua la tête amusé et s'approcha d'elle, lui enroulant son écharpe autour du cou jusqu'au nez, puis son bonnet jusqu'aux yeux et ses gants.

« Tu m'habilles ? rigola la blonde.

\- Faute de faire mieux, répondit Percy en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Les deux jeunes se figèrent à sa réponse, Percy abasourdie par sa propre aisance, Annabeth rougissant à vu d'œil au point de dévier le regard vers ses mains en souriant doucement. Elle attrapa la main du garçon et le tira à l'extérieur de son appartement, attendant qu'il ferme pour l'entraîner jusqu'à l'extérieur. Leurs mains entrelacées, ils rejoignirent les autres qui attendaient depuis peu que tous descendent de l'immeuble.

« Percy ! s'écria Rachel. Mais tu vas mourir de froid comme ça !

\- Pas grave, haussa des épaules le concerné.

\- Je t'achèterais un bonnet de Père-Noël, promit Annabeth avec un sourire amusé qu'elle échangea avec Piper.

\- Et des bois de rennes pour Grover ! s'écria Léo.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi c'est moi le renne ?

\- Je sais pas. T'as une tête à cornes.

\- Des cornes et des bois c'est pas la même chose, expliqua Hazel.

\- Vrai. Le fait-est qu'il aura quand même un serre-tête avec des bois en mousse sur la tête d'ici la fin de la journée.

\- Elle va être longue cette journée, râla Grover en mettant sa capuche de sweat. Bon on y va ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, et ils prirent la route jusqu'au marché de Noël, évitant de temps à autres les boules de neiges qu'envoyaient Léo et Jason sur eux quelques mètres en amont. Ils arrivèrent sur le marché qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un village nordique où un village d'elfes de Noël, les enfants braillards en plus.

« Oh ! Des marrons chaud !

\- Oh du vin chaud !

\- Oh ! Le Père-Noël !

\- Wow, la Mère-Noël !

\- Léo.

\- Pardon.

\- Percy, regarde ! fit Annabeth en tirant sur sa main.

\- Quoi ?

\- Des bonnets !

\- Je ne mettrais pas de bonnet de Père-Noël, annonça le brun en suivant la jeune femme. »

Annabeth ne lui répondit pas, l'emmenant à travers la foule jusqu'au stand qu'elle avait vu, s'éloignant de leurs amis par la même occasion.

« Bonjour !

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle ! sourit le jeune vendeur. Vous désirez ?

\- Le bonnet bleu, et l'écharpe qui va avec.

\- Pas les gants ?

\- Non, pas les gants.  
\- Pourquoi pas les gants ? demanda Percy.

\- Parce que, rougit la blonde en prenant ses achats après avoir payé. »

Annabeth se tourna vers Percy, attrapant sa nouvelle écharpe et son bonnet pour le lui mettre sur la tête et autour du cou. Le brun se laissa faire sans un mot, fixant le regard gris de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle était si proche de lui.

« Ça met tes yeux en valeur, souffla Annabeth en faisant un nœud avec l'écharpe pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Tu aimes ?

\- J'adore.

\- Tu n'as même pas regardé, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Peu importe. Merci Beth. »

Percy se pencha vers elle, lentement, et déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, peut-être trop près de ces dernières pour que le baiser soit aussi innocent qu'il l'aurait voulu. Annabeth lui fit un sourire rayonnant, retira son gant qu'elle lui donna et enfoui sa main dans la poche du manteau de Percy alors qu'il y glissait la sienne gelée. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tendrement et les deux jeunes gens reprirent la route, découvrant les stands du marché de Noël, retrouvant certains de leurs amis de temps à autres jusqu'à les rejoindre tous autour d'un verre de lait de poule et une gaufre au Nutella toute chaude. Percy regarda ses amis et surtout la petite blonde à ses côtés, et il sourit.

Il ne pourrait être plus heureux. Enfin si, il pourrait, si Annabeth était sa petite-copine.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dimanche 16 décembre_

« Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy ! Percy !

\- LÉO TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ! hurla Percy en ouvrant la porte de son appartement à la volé.

\- Il neige.

\- Il neige depuis trois semaines !

\- Il neige vraiment beaucoup. On peut aller à Central Park ?

\- Non.

\- Percy !

\- Tu recommences et je t'étripe, grogna le brun en fusillant son ami du regard.

\- Mais ça sera cool ! On ira tous ensemble, on fera une bataille de boules de neiges et on mangera une gla… une gaufres ! S'IL TE PLAÎT ! finit par crier Léo en tombant à genoux devant Percy qui lui tourna le dos.

\- Non.

\- MAIS PERCY ! fit le latino en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

\- Léo lâche… »

Percy ne put finir sa phrase qu'il tomba sur le sol, Léo toujours accroché à ses jambes. Sa patience mise à rude épreuve, seule l'apparition miracle d'Annabeth sauva le plus jeune du mort subite.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? On vous entend hurler de l'étage du dessus.

\- Je veux aller à Central Park et il ne veut pas m'accompagner ! pleurnicha Léo.

\- On pourrait y aller tous ensemble ! sourit la blonde. Ça pourrait être chouette !

\- Annabeth !

\- OUAIS ! JE VAIS PRÉVENIR LES AUTRES ! hurla Léo en se levant. »

Le brun disparu dans le couloir et ils entendirent un tambourinement sur une porte puis le hurlement de Jason. Annabeth laissa échapper un léger rire avant de s'approcher pour aider son meilleur ami à se lever.

« Ça va ?

\- J'ai fait un vol planer sur du parquet, ça pourrait aller mieux, marmonna le brun en se frottant le menton. Pourquoi t'as dit oui ? On est dimanche, le dimanche c'est film sous la couette.

\- Tu as des habitudes de petit-vieux Persée, fit remarquer Annabeth. Habille-toi qu'on y aille. »

Percy soupira mais alla s'habiller convenablement pour aller dehors, mettant par la même occasion le nouveau bonnet et l'écharpe qu'Annabeth lui avait achetés. La blonde sourit en le voyant arriver ainsi et prit la liberté de lui piquer ceux qu'elle avait la veille, soit son bonnet et son écharpe grise, mettant un gant et lui tendant le second. Le brun le prit sans hésitation, et c'est ainsi qu'ils attendirent leurs amis devant l'immeuble, collé l'un à l'autre pour se tenir chaud.

« On dérange ? ricana Clarisse.

\- On vous attend alors pas vraiment, répondit Percy en grelotant. On y va ? Il gèle ici. »

Clarisse secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils prenaient tous la direction de Central Park, marchant d'un pas vif pour se réchauffer un peu alors qu'il neigeait comme pas permis. Ils arrivèrent dans le parc et leurs yeux pourtant habitués à un paysage enneigé, se mirent à briller comme ceux des enfants devant un sapin de Noël trop garnis par le vieux bonhomme rouge.

« C'est magnifique, souffla Hazel.

\- C'est…

\- C'EST TROP TOP ! hurla Léo en se mettant à courir comme un dératé. »

Les garçons suivirent le mouvement et une bataille de boules de neige commença avec virulence en plein milieu du célèbre parc new-yorkais. Percy, Jason et Nico étaient contre Léo, Will et Frank. Clarisse arriva avec Annabeth et Piper dans le premier groupe, Hazel prit place dans celui de Frank avec Calypso et Rachel, laissant Thalia sur un banc à fumer sa cigarette en observant les débiles se lancer de la neige au visage.

Le groupe de Clarisse gagna, évidemment, Percy se retrouva sur le sol à faire l'ange avec Nico dans la neige, trempé jusqu'aux os et grelotant à en avoir les dents qui claquent les unes contre les autres. Ce fût lorsqu'Annabeth éternua plusieurs fois d'affilé que Percy décida qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer, et tous suivirent le mouvement.

Le brun se posa contre le mur du couloir alors qu'Annabeth ouvrait la porte de son appartement. Ils étaient frigorifié et une douche chaude était plus que nécessaire. Alors qu'il mettait en marche la bouilloire, la blonde alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide et lui laissa la place une fois réchauffé mais surtout changée. Percy trouva sur le tabouret de la salle de bain des vêtements à lui qu'elle avait du garder dans son armoire. Il reconnut son sweat de l'équipe de natation de l'université mais aussi un jogging gris qu'il avait perdu depuis presque cinq ans maintenant… C'était donc elle qui l'avait. Le brun s'habilla rapidement et rejoint la jeune femme dans le salon, s'allongeant de tout son long dans le canapé alors qu'elle cherchait un film de Noël à regarder. Le Grinch fut l'heureux élu et Annabeth prépara son thé le temps que le générique de début passe, buvant son thé enroulée dans son plaid, assise au sol et adossé au canapé, son regard rivé sur l'extraordinaire jeu de Jim Carrey.

Percy regarda Annabeth terminer son thé, se lever toujours enroulée dans son plaid et le fixer avec un air songeur. Le brun haussa un sourcil en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la blonde mais Annabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps elle lâcha son plaid qu'elle posa sur le dossier du canapé, s'installa sur Percy en s'allongeant sur lui, calant son visage contre son cou de manière à toujours voir la télévision et attrapa le plaid qu'elle positionna sur eux comme une couverture. Percy avala difficilement sa salive, le cœur battant et les joues soudainement rouge. Ses mains prirent places d'elles-mêmes autour du corps de sa meilleure amie la serrant contre lui alors que le souffle de la blonde s'échouait sur sa peau à lui en donner des frissons.

« Tu as froid ? demanda Annabeth d'une voix légèrement endormie.

\- Non.

\- Tu frissonnes. Tu ne frissonnes jamais.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu savais exactement comment mon corps fonctionne, rigola Percy.

\- Tu es une bouillotte humaine Perce, je le sais, c'est un fait. Et là tu as froid.

\- Je n'ai pas froid, regarde, dit-il en passant une main brulante sous le t-shirt d'Annabeth qui frissonna à son tour. Tu as froid ? se moqua Percy.

\- Non. »

Percy ne rajouta rien, bien conscient qu'elle devait maintenant se douter de pourquoi il avait soudain frissonner, bien conscient que son petit secret n'allait bientôt plus l'être, bien conscient qu'elle allait finir par lui demander des comptes, entre ça, son baiser, son secret… Il allait devoir lui avouer et peut-être plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Soupirant, il serra davantage ses bras autour de la blonde qui se cala mieux contre lui, sa respiration se faisait plus régulière signe qu'elle s'endormait.

Ils se réveillèrent tous les deux au générique du film, Annabeth se levant pour éteindre la télévision et ranger sa tasse, Percy se levant pour reprendre ses vêtements encore humide qui traînait sur le sol de la salle de bain.

« Tu n'oublies pas l'anniversaire d'Hazel demain, fit Annabeth de la cuisine.

\- J'ai un rappel au cas où, expliqua le brun en s'adossant au montant de la porte. On se voit demain ?

\- Qui te dis que je veux te voir ? s'amusa la blonde. »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher d'elle, déposant un léger baiser sur son front avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait que pour elle.

« À demain, souffla-t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement. »

Percy descendit l'étage qui le séparait de son propre chez-soi le sourire aux lèvres même si une certaine tension face à sa constatation plus tôt dans la journée lui tordait les tripes. Il allait devoir lui dire… mais avant ça, il allait surtout prendre un médicament pour la migraine qui pointait son nez en espérant ne pas tomber malade après la journée qu'ils avaient passé.


	18. Chapter 18

**NDA : Joyeux anniversaire Hazel !**

* * *

 _Lundi 17 décembre_

Percy se réveilla en pleine nuit, une énorme fièvre le faisant suer et grelotter en même temps, blanc comme un linge et le corps entièrement ankylosé, il tenta vainement de se lever pour aller boire un peu et surtout pour aller prendre une douche, se sentant sale et collant mais le sommeil et la fièvre eurent raison de lui et Percy se laissa retomber dans les bras de Morphée sans plus attendre.

Il entendit son téléphone vibrer sur sa table de nuit, plusieurs fois même mais il était incapable de ne serait-ce que le lever le bras pour attraper l'objet. Il entendit aussi des bruits devant sa porte, des voix qui lui vrillaient les oreilles comme si les personnes qui parlaient étaient près de lui et hurlaient tout en rendant incompréhensible leurs paroles. Il entendit aussi un bruit métallique de clés dans une serrure et le foulement du parquet par des pas, il entendait tout mais son esprit était ailleurs, il était ailleurs.

« Percy ? fit une voix douce du pas de la porte. Percy tu vas bien ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, trop concentré à réguler sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Annabeth, car c'était elle, entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le coin du lit, posant sa main fraîche sur le front bouillant du jeune homme qui soupira de bien être au contact du froid.

« Tu as de la fièvre, tu aurais du m'appeler, ou appeler ta mère, soupira la blonde en se levant. »

Percy l'entendit farfouiller dans sa salle de bain, il l'entendit ouvrir des placards et des tiroirs, puis plus rien. Il ne savait pas si il s'était endormi ou si elle avait disparu, avalée par l'un de ses meubles de salle de bain. Lorsqu'il émergea une troisième fois, le brun se rendit compte qu'une véritable pharmacie attendait sagement sur sa table de chevet, des médicaments, des serviettes humides et fraîches propres et d'autres utilisés, de l'eau en quantité et des barres de céréales protéinées.

« Tu es réveillé ? demanda Annabeth en passant la tête par la porte.

\- Annabeth ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Percy comme il put.

\- Je m'occupe de toi imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, sourit la blonde en entrant. »

La jeune femme s'installa en tailleur sur le lit de Percy, vérifiant par la même occasion sa fièvre en posant sa main sur son front.

« C'est un peu mieux. Pas super, mais c'est mieux. Tu devrais en profiter pour aller prendre une douche ça te ferai du bien.

\- Mmmh, marmonna le garçon en attrapant la main de la blonde pour la poser sur sa joue.

\- Percy ?

\- Reste avec moi, t'es toute fraîche.

\- Je suis à température normal, c'est toi qui est brûlant, aller, hop, à la douche ! fit-elle en tirant sur ses mains à lui pour le lever. »

Percy se leva bien gré mal gré et alla en traînant des pieds dans sa salle de bain, retirant les vêtements qu'il avait sur lui pour rejoindre la douche. Immobile sous le jet d'eau tiède, le garçon essayait de combattre sa migraine et les frissons qui remontait sa colonne vertébrale. Grelotant dans sa serviette, il sorti de la salle de bain en titubant, seulement retenu par les mains d'Annabeth qui le guidèrent jusqu'à son lit. Le garçon ne se rendit pas compte des joues rouge de la blonde, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'endormit dans son lit en serviette et qu'elle dut se battre avec lui pour lui mettre sa couverture sur lui.

Assit dans son canapé, il regardait un match d'hockey sur glace, son équipe préférée menant le jeu comme des dieux alors qu'il mangeait son plat préféré, une bonne odeur de cookies flottait dans les airs et… et Annabeth. Annabeth assise sur le lit dans son short blanc et son débardeur gris qui mettait en valeur ses yeux, Annabeth, les cheveux relevés grâce à un crayon, un autre dans la bouche et les sourcils froncés de concentration sur son dessin. Annabeth, dont la peau claire avait l'air plus douce encore avec la lumière du soleil qui s'y reflétait. Annabeth, qui lui fit un sourire séducteur avant de se lever d'un mouvement souple et de le rejoindre d'une démarche chaloupée jusqu'au canapé, retirant l'assiette de crêpes de ses genoux pour s'y installer, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il était bouche bée, incapable de réagir correctement depuis qu'elle avait posé sur lui son regard gris. Son cerveau avait disjoncté.

« Percy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je…

\- Tu ?

\- Je t'aime. »

La jeune femme lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes lui donnant le meilleur des premiers baisers, c'était presque volatile tant elle était douce, et Percy en profita pour lui redire encore et encore.

« Je t'aime Beth. »

Il l'avait dit, enfin, il l'avait dit et il ne regrettait rien. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé les choses mais ça avait été une évidence et… Son cerveau se re-connecta d'un seul coup, le faisant sursauter dans son lit. Percy regarda autour de lui, il était allongé dans son lit, en serviette et enroulé dans sa couverture, les cheveux humides et la peau moite à cause de sa fièvre, les médicaments déposés par Annabeth toujours présents sur sa table de nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? se demanda le brun en se levant. »

Titubant jusqu'à son armoire, le brun attrapa un caleçon, un jogging et un t-shirt qu'il enfila rapidement avant de rejoindre le salon où attendait une assiette sur la table basse, et non pas une assiette de crêpes mais une assiette contenant une omelette et du bacon froid qu'Annabeth avait du lui cuisiner avant de partir.

Elle était partie. Pourquoi ? Lorsqu'il était malade, elle restait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se lever et se nourrir seul, n'ayant plus peur qu'il se laisse mourir dans son lit. Mais là, elle était partie alors qu'il dormait, bien en plus de ça puisqu'il rêvait… d'elle. Percy se figea dans son salon, sa tête tournant légèrement alors qu'il se souvenait d'une chose que lui avait dit Grover. « Tu parles quand tu dors profondément. »

Il avait du parler dans son sommeil, mais s'il se souvenait bien, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, la seule chose qu'il avait dit dans son rêve était « Je t'aime. » suivit du prénom de sa meilleure amie. Son teint blanchit encore plus si comme si c'était possible et il s'effondra dans son canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »


	19. Chapter 19

_Mardi 18 décembre_

Percy avait envoyé un sms de panique sur la conversation de groupe. Pas celle où ils se trouvaient tous appelée « les tocards », nommée par Clarisse elle-même, renommée une fois par semaine par Rachel en « la secte » et changée par la première pour une nouvelle insulte. Clarisse avait un vocabulaire très développé dès qu'il s'agissait de les insulter. Percy avait donc envoyé un message dans une autre conversation, une réunissant tous les garçons et uniquement les garçons.

 _« Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, ramenez-vous. » - Perce à « Léo est le roi du monde »_

Enfoui dans un pull qui avait appartenu à son père et que Sally lui avait donné un jour, son sweat préféré et le plus doux par la même occasion en dessous, et sa nouvelle écharpe autour du cou, Percy attendait dans son canapé, allongé à fixer son plafond que ses amis daignent arriver. La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit, laissant passer Nico suivit des autres et Léo ferma la marche, fermant derrière lui.

« On dirait que tu es en train de mourir, fit remarquer le latino.

\- J'ai la crève, renifla Percy. C'est pas pour ça que je vous ai appelé.

\- J'espère bien, soupira Nico en s'asseyant près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai, je crois, peut-être, éventuellement, dit à Annabeth que je l'aimais, dit Percy très rapidement peut-être trop pour qu'ils comprennent convenablement sa phrase.

\- J'ai rien comprit, fit Jason.

\- C'est pourtant simple ! coupa Grover en ouvrant une canette de Coca-Cola. Il a dit qu'il aimait Annabeth. Mais on le savait déjà ça, Perce.

\- Mais non, il a dit qu'il croyait aimer Annabeth, fit Frank.

\- Tu as dit à Annabeth que tu l'aimais ? demanda Will à Percy en s'asseyant près de Nico.

\- Il a pas dit ça, fit Léo.

\- J'ai dit ça.

\- Il a dit ça, reprit Léo avant de se tourner vers lui en ouvrant de grands yeux. T'as dit ça ? »

Percy hocha la tête, soupira et se laissa retomber dans son canapé.

« Attends, tu as bien dit "peut-être" ? Ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas vraiment si tu lui as dit ? demanda Frank. Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ?

\- J'étais fiévreux hier, expliqua Percy. Et j'ai fait des rêves super réalistes, elle était dedans et…

\- Aucune envie de connaître tes fantasmes Jackson, coupa Nico.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes fantasmes.

\- Donc tu fantasmes sur elle ? s'écria Léo.

\- Bordel concentrez-vous !

\- Tu as rêvé d'elle, et tu as parlé dans ton sommeil, c'est ça ? demanda Grover.

\- C'est ça, soupira Percy.

\- Tu parles quand tu dors ?

\- Uniquement quand il est dans un sommeil profond, et la fièvre nous fait souvent dormir comme des masses, expliqua le noir en posant sa canette sur la table basse. Tu as dit quoi dans ton rêve ?

\- Je…, hésita Percy. J'ai dit que…

\- Perce, faut que tu nous le dises.

\- "Je t'aime Beth."

\- Ah. »

Percy regarda chacun de ses amis, ses yeux reflétant une certaine panique.

« Je suis un crétin, soupira-t-il.

\- Bah…

\- C'est pas ça, tenta Jason. Mais si tu avais dit un truc du genre "je t'aime bien" ou juste "je t'aime" sans prononcer son nom ça aurait été sacrément moins… problématique ?

\- C'est pas problématique, dit Nico. C'est… Gênant. Ça va juste t'embêter dans ta démarche en fait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien ton but c'était de lui dire une bonne fois pour toute, d'une manière plus… subtile. Là, tu vas devoir faire avec une déclaration faite sans ton consentement, si je puis dire, et essayer de gérer la gêne qu'elle va peut-être mettre en place entre toi et Annabeth.

\- Sauf si elle n'était pas là.

\- Elle est toujours avec moi quand je suis malade, expliqua Percy. Et quand je me suis réveillé, elle avait disparue.

\- Ah.

\- C'est mignon, sourit Léo.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie ! se défendit le malade.

\- Et alors ? Grover est ton meilleur ami et je me souviens juste l'avoir entendu dire hier que tu étais malade comme un chien mais qu'il ne t'approcherait pas tant que tu aurais de la fièvre.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça.

\- Si tu l'as dit, fit Nico.

\- Ok, je l'ai peut-être dit.

\- T'es le pire des amis !

\- Le fait-est que j'ai raison, reprit Léo. Elle prend soin de toi comme Hazel prend soin de Frank, sauf que Hazel sort avec Frank depuis… Depuis la troisième.

\- Annabeth est ma meilleure amie depuis plus longtemps encore !

\- Et alors ? Annabeth est aussi ma meilleure amie, intervint Grover. Mais elle vient pas me bercer quand j'ai le nez qui coule. »

Percy ouvrit la bouche et la referma directement après, incapable de répondre à son ami. Les garçons hochèrent la tête bien d'accord avec ce que Grover venait de dire. Annabeth avait un comportement différent avec Percy tout comme lui était bien plus protecteur et attentif envers la blonde.

« Tu devrais lui parler. Organiser un truc pour lui faire une déclaration plus… Plus.

\- Et si elle refuse ? paniqua Percy.

\- Elle ne refusera pas, soupira Jason. Même si elle sera peut-être un peu mal à l'aise, tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est ta meilleure amie. Vous n'allez pas vous tourner le dos et vous oublier pour une bêtise comme ça.

\- Je te trouve très mature aujourd'hui, sourit Will.

\- Je le suis tous les jours.

\- C'est ça, coupa Nico. Bon, ton téléphone. Tu lui envois un message pour lui demander si elle est disponible et aller la voir.

\- Ok… »

Percy attrapa son téléphone qui traînait sur la table et tapa un message rapide pour Annabeth.

 _« Je peux passer te voir ? » - Percy_

Les garçons regardèrent le téléphone comme une curiosité du monde, attendant qu'il indique l'arriver d'un nouveau message. Ils se tendirent tous lorsqu'il vibra une première fois, puis une seconde.

 _« Faut qu'on organise une soirée pour l'anniversaire de Thalia. » - Rachel à « nouveau groupe sans Thalia pour parler de sa fête surprise »_

 _« Je suis en appel Skype avec mon père ce soir, peut-être demain. » - Beth 3_

« Tu as mit un cœur à côté de son nom ? demanda Nico.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre que moi avait oublié l'anniversaire de Thalia ? demanda Jason.

\- Alors, oui, et oui tu étais le seul, répondit Percy en rougissant à la question de Nico.

\- T'es tellement amoureux, soupira Will amusé.

\- Elle m'a quand même rembarré.

\- Elle parle presque jamais à son père, en plus elle ne fera même pas les fêtes avec lui alors tu peux bien lui laisser ça ! Demain, elle a dit demain.

\- Demain… »

Percy fixa son téléphone avant d'envoyer un nouveau message.

 _« Je viens te chercher après le boulot ? » - Percy_

 _« D'accord. N'oublies pas de prendre tes médicaments. » - Beth 3_

 _« Promis. » - Percy_

 _« C'est un samedi, on fait ça le soir même chez Jason. » - Clarisse à « nouveau groupe sans Thalia pour parler de sa fête surprise »_

 _« Hein ? » - Jason à « nouveau groupe sans Thalia pour parler de sa fête surprise »_

 _« T'as très bien compris. » - Clarisse à « nouveau groupe sans Thalia pour parler de sa fête surprise »_

 _« Mais non ! » - Jason à « nouveau groupe sans Thalia pour parler de sa fête surprise »_

 _« T'as pas ton mot à dire. C'est déjà actée. À samedi. » - Clarisse à « nouveau groupe sans Thalia pour parler de sa fête surprise »_

Percy leva les yeux de son téléphone pour fixer Jason qui avait la bouche ouverte, contrarié mais surtout obligé d'accepter.

« Du coup… soirée samedi ? sourit Léo. »


	20. Chapter 20

_Mercredi 19 décembre_

Percy attendait Annabeth à l'extérieur du bâtiment dans lequel elle travaillait pour ne pas recroiser Vicky qui lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Il attendit longtemps dans le froid, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, le visage enfoui dans son écharpe et caché sous un bonnet et sa capuche qui volait avec le vent. Sa fièvre avait baissé mais Percy était toujours malade, et attendre dans le froid sans bouger n'était pas ce qu'il appellerait une grande idée.

Six heures sonna et les employés de l'entreprise d'architecture commencèrent à sortir les uns après les autres, Percy reconnaissant sans peine Annabeth parmi la foule qui discutait avec une jeune femme, blonde elle aussi. L'inconnue jeta à coup d'œil à Percy, l'observant de haut en bas avant de lui sourire lorsqu'elle le vit regarder dans sa direction. Annabeth se tourna vers lui en remarquant le changement de comportement de sa collègue et leva les yeux au ciel, lui faisait un signe de la main avant de rejoindre Percy sans plus attendre.

« Tu fais craquer toutes mes collègues.

\- Je suis enroulé dans mon manteau comme un sushi, je vois pas en quoi je suis craquant comme ça, marmonna Percy en grelotant.

\- Mince ! Perce, tu es gelé ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas entré ? s'écria Annabeth en remarquant son nez rouge et ses dents qui claquaient.

\- La réceptionniste me fait peur. On peut y aller ? »

La blonde n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de lui prendre le bras et de le tirer vers le premier café qui passait, un Columbus Café, qui sentait bon les pâtisseries et le chocolat chaud. Les deux amis s'installèrent le plus loin possible de la porte d'entrée pour permettre à Percy de se réchauffer un peu. Leurs chocolats en mains, ils restèrent dans le café pendant une longue heure sans que Percy n'ose aborder le sujet qui fâche, soit sa prise de parole lors de son sommeil.

Cependant, en observant Annabeth, il ne voyait rien dans son comportement qui pouvait lui faire croire qu'il avait dit les trois petits mots ou qu'elle les avait entendu. La blonde était comme d'habitude, le grondant gentiment pour l'avoir attendu dans le froid et lui demandant s'il avait bien prit ses médicaments avant de venir. Ils discutèrent simplement des vacances de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas puisqu'elles arrivaient ce vendredi là, le 21 décembre au soir.

« Tu as vu le nouveau groupe qu'à créé Rachel ? demanda la blonde en croquant dans son beignet aux pommes.

\- Ouais, pour l'anniversaire de Thalia. Jason fait la gueule parce que Clarisse ne lui a rien dit pour la soirée.

\- Tu as vu Jason ?

\- Hier. Il était à l'appart avec les garçons.

\- Vous vous faites des soirées entre potes secrètes maintenant ? s'outra Annabeth.

\- Hein ? Non, on devait discuter…

\- De ?

\- De rien.

\- Vous deviez discuter de rien ?

\- On devait… discuter… d'un cadeau surprise pour Thalia.

\- Sans nous ?

\- C'était une idée débile de Léo, l'idée à été refusée à l'unanimité, tenta Percy en parlant très vite.

\- Et c'était quoi ? demanda Annabeth qui prenait son air de "je ne te crois pas mais essai quand même".

\- Un baptême de plongée.

\- Tu mens.

\- Évidemment que je mens ! s'écria Percy. Tu essaies de me bloquer depuis qu'on a commencer cette conversation !

\- Je ne le ferais pas si tu ne mentais pas !

\- Mais…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens, Percy, soupira Annabeth blessée. »

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, ne sachant pas ce qui était le pire pour lui. Avouer ou voir la blonde dans cet état. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il se leva et vint s'installer à ses côtés sur la banquette et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui.

« Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

\- T'excusez ne sert à rien, tu me mens depuis le début du mois, marmonna Annabeth contre lui. »

Percy se rendit compte que la situation lui échappait totalement et qu'il allait finir par la perdre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le brun prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie qui avait le regard baissé sur ses mains.

« Demain soir, je t'emmène dans un endroit un peu cool.

\- Tu changes de sujet, soupira Annabeth.

\- Du tout. Demain soir, dans cet endroit un peu cool, je te dirais tout. Promis.

\- Bon. D'accord. »

Percy sourit à la jeune femme et se leva en remettant son manteau, décidant soudainement qu'il n'avait plus froid et qu'il voulait se balader dans la ville sous la neige. Marchant l'un contre l'autre, les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent sous les lumières de Times Square qui brillait de milles feux dans un brouhaha ambiant qui semblait faire partit du décors.

« Et si on passait le nouvel an ici ? demanda Annabeth sans lâcher les panneaux publicitaires des yeux. Ça pourrait être vraiment sympa.

\- Faudrait en discuter avec les autres.

\- Plus tard. »

Ils continuèrent de se balader jusqu'à ce qu'Annabeth l'arrête d'un coup, tirant sur son bras sans pour autant le regarder. Percy la fixa, curieux, puis se tourna vers l'endroit qu'elle regardait avec attention, ouvrant la bouche bêtement lorsqu'il reconnu en face de lui, Léo et Calypso, main dans la main et semblant plus proche que jamais.

« Ils sortent ensemble ? souffla-t-il.

\- Non, ils flirtent.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air de flirter.

\- Ils se tiennent la main, collé l'un à l'autre en riant sous les lumières de Times Square, Percy, fit remarquer Annabeth. Ils flirtent.

\- Euh… Hum. »

La blonde se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se raclait la gorge soudainement. Percy attendit qu'elle lui accorde toute son attention avant de lever sa main jusqu'à son visage, main qui contenait celle d'Annabeth. Parce que si Léo et Calypso flirtaient sous les lumières de Times Square, main dans la main et collé l'un à l'autre… Eux aussi.

« Alors on flirt ? fit Percy en tentant de ne pas trop rougir.

\- C'est différent, rougit Annabeth en retirant sa main.

\- C'est ça, rigola le brun. Aller, viens, on rentre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi "quoi" ? Tu veux rester à les espionner ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non mais…, commença Annabeth avant d'hésiter, regardant le couple puis Percy. Bon. On rentre. »

Ils prirent tranquillement le chemin du retour, prenant cette fois le métro pour ne pas rester trop longtemps dans le froid et arrivèrent rapidement devant l'immeuble du père de Piper. Adossé au mur de l'ascenseur, les deux jeunes étaient silencieux en attendant d'arriver à leurs étages respectifs lorsqu'Annabeth prit la parole.

« Tu m'emmènes où demain ?

\- Dans un endroit un peu cool, je te l'ai déjà dit, fit Percy sans quitter les boutons lumineux des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Ça sera la mienne.

\- Percy, soupira la blonde. Donne-moi au moins un indice !

\- Nop.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Oh regarde, mon étage.

\- Persée Jackson !

\- Bye Beth, sourit Percy en faisant demi-tour, sortant de l'ascenseur à reculons.

\- Percy ! tenta une dernière fois la blonde.

\- T'es belle quand t'es énervée ! »

La porte se ferma une fois sa phrase terminée et il en fut reconnaissant parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il allait le dire à voix haute. Percy se prit le visage entre ses mains, marmonnant des insultes pour lui-même tant il était agacé de son manque évident de self-control.

« En même temps si tu fais ça, fit Clarisse en chaussette dans le couloir un paquet de chips en main, l'une d'elle dans ledit paquet.

\- M'en parle pas, soupira Percy. »


	21. Chapter 21

_Jeudi 20 décembre_

Percy attendait Annabeth après son travail une seconde fois en deux jours. Il était nerveux, anxieux même. C'était aujourd'hui, c'était maintenant. Il allait lui dire la vérité et toute la vérité, lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il allait s'ouvrir à elle, lui donner son cœur sur un plateau en espérant qu'elle ne le rejette pas ou alors pas trop violemment.

Percy attendait Annabeth, les mains dans les poches et le regard rivé sur le sapin qui éclairait le hall d'entrée du bâtiment où travaillait sa meilleure amie, son esprit obnubilé par le rythme des lumières au point de ne pas voir arriver devant lui sa petite blonde préférée.

« Percy ? »

Le brun sursauta puis sourit en voyant Annabeth devant lui.

« Sympa le sapin.

\- C'est Vicky qui l'a fait.

\- Ah.

\- Tu eux quand même dire qu'il est sympa, tu sais, rit la blonde.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'aimes pas cette fille, alors non.

\- C'est faux !

\- C'est totalement vrai.

\- C'est faux ! répéta Annabeth accentuant les mots.

\- Alors pourquoi tu la regardais comme ça la dernière fois ? demanda Percy réellement curieux de comprendre les sentiments d'Annabeth.

\- Parce que. »

La réponse fusa aussi rapidement qu'une balle de pistolet et la blonde se retourna, commençant à marcher avec détermination droit devant elle.

« Tu vas où ? demanda Percy. »

Annabeth s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui, incapable de réponde puisqu'il n'avait pas encore dit où il l'emmenait. Amusé, le sourire aux lèvres, le brun montra l'autre côté du doigt à la blonde qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de le rejoindre.

« Ça t'amuse, hein ?

\- Oui. »

Percy prit le temps d'observer sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés. Son manteau beige s'accordait avec ses cheveux, son bonnet gris avec ses yeux, son écharpe et ses gants de la même couleur unifiait son style lui donnant des airs de femme d'affaire qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Cependant le fait qu'elle porte ses propres gants ne lui donnait aucune excuse pour lui prendre sa main et Percy en était légèrement agacé.

Il réfléchit un instant entre lui prendre la main, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, ou retirer ses propres gants sans qu'elle ne le remarque et lui demander avec son air le plus malheureux s'il pouvait venir se réchauffer chez elle. Secouant la tête en s'insultant mentalement, le brun prit son courage à deux mains et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune femme qui ne dit rien, ne le repoussa pas, elle resserra même sa prise autour de la main de Percy. La sensation était différente, ils n'étaient pas peau contre peau, mais l'idée même qu'on les voit dans la rue comme un couple réchauffait le cœur du garçon qui se retrouva bientôt avec un sourire niais collé au visage.

« On va où ? demanda Annabeth en le sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Ici.

\- Ici ?

\- Tadaaaa. »

Percy leva un bras vers la tour immense qui trônait devant eux et sourit lorsqu'il vit le regard d'incompréhension de la blonde. Le Rockefeller Center était, avec l'Empire State Building, l'un des plus haut building de New York et il était possible de monter au sommet pour observer la ville s'étendre et vivre à vos pieds. C'était ce qu'avait prévu Percy.  
Ils étaient pile à l'heure pour voir se coucher le soleil du haut de l'immeuble.

La queue pour monter dans l'ascenseur qui menait au sommet était impressionnante et Annabeth se tourna vers lui en grimaçant lorsqu'elle vit le panneau « une heure d'attente à partir de ce point » mais Percy avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et en l'occurence, plus d'une connaissance. Le brun remonta la file d'attente en traînant Annabeth derrière lui, montra un petit carré de papier au vigile qui les laissa passer pour rejoindre la réception du bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Annabeth doucement pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

\- Je nous fait entrer, sourit Percy. Laisse-faire l'artiste. »

Percy lâcha sa main et s'approcha du gars qui attendait patiemment derrière son bureau. Il avait plus l'air d'un homme de la sécurité plutôt qu'un réceptionniste mais Percy savait qu'il était justement là pour empêcher les gens d'entrer plutôt que pour les aider à trouver leurs chemins.

« Luke ! sourit le brun.

\- Jackson.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Monter.

\- Fais la queue comme tout le monde, soupira Luke.

\- Sauf que le couché du soleil va pas attendre une heure, répondit Percy. Oh aller, s'il te plaît !

\- Non.

\- Je te paie ! tenta Percy.

\- Non.

\- Je t'offre un verre.

\- Non.

\- Je…

\- Laisses tomber Jackson, soupira Luke en le coupant.

\- Je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec Thalia, lâcha Percy en fixant Luke dans les yeux. »

Un léger silence prit place entre les deux hommes, Percy voyant nettement le doute s'insinuer dans le regard de Luke Castellan qui tapotait du doigt sur bureau.

« Un rendez-vous ?

\- Un rendez-vous.

\- Romantique ?

\- Ce que tu veux. »

Luke ne répondit pas, se penchant pour chercher dans son tiroir quelque chose qu'il tendit ensuite à Percy. La carte magnétique avait écrit en gros et noir « VISITOR » et le jeune homme sourit en la prenant dans ses mains comme un objet précieux à ne pas faire tomber.

« L'ascenseur du fond, il est réservé aux employés. Vous allez arriver au-dessus du toit des visiteurs, tu fais gaffes.

\- Merci.

\- T'as intérêt à tenir ta parole, Jackson, sinon je vais te le faire regretter. »

Percy tenta de sourire mais un frisson apeuré le parcouru lorsqu'il croisa le regard terrifiant de Luke qui reprit son travail sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Le brun retourna vers Annabeth qui haussa un sourcil et sourit en voyant le badge « visiteur » qu'il avait en main.

« Comment tu as fait ?

\- J'ai vendu mon âme au diable, marmonna Percy.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et entraîna sa meilleure amie jusqu'à l'ascenseur en question qui les fit monter jusqu'au second toit du building, quelques mètres au-dessus de celui des touristes, plus calme que ce dernier. Annabeth alla jusqu'à la barrière de sécurité, regardant avec des yeux émerveillés le soleil se couché sur New York alors que Percy, derrière elle, la fixait en s'approchant. Le brun s'installa à ses côtés en silence, sans vraiment savoir par où commencer.

« Tu as promis de tout me dire, souffla la blonde sans lâcher la vue du regard.

\- Je cherche mes mots, soupire-t-il. Ce n'est pas facile.

\- Arrêtes de chercher, fit Annabeth en se tournant vers lui. C'est moi, Perce. Depuis quand tu dois chercher tes mots ?

\- Depuis que je suis amoureux de toi, lâcha-t-il sans préambule. »

Percy s'accouda à la rambarde de sécurité, fixant le ciel rougeoyant qui faisait scintiller la neige présente sur la ville. Il sentait le regard d'Annabeth sur lui mais n'avait pas le courage de la regarder en retour, cependant, il prit une grande inspiration et continua sur sa lancée.

« Ça fait un moment mais je m'en suis réellement rendu compte il y a peu. J'ai essayé de ne pas l'être tu sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis amoureux de toi.

\- Percy…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, on est amis, plus que ça même, on est meilleurs amis et te dire ça c'est jeter une bombe sur notre amitié, mais tu voulais savoir et moi… Moi j'avais besoin de le dire. De te le dire. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le vent qui fouettait son visage, la lumière du soleil qui passait sous ses paupières closes et le bruit du drapeau américain quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux qui claquait avec le vent. Il avait lâché sa bombe, avait arraché son cœur et l'avait mit dans les mains d'Annabeth, espérant maintenant qu'elle ne le jetterai pas du haut du Rockefeller Center pour remplacer sa cage thoracique vide par la grenage amorcée qu'il venait de créer.

« Tu veux bien me regarder. »

Percy avala difficilement sa salive mais finit par ouvrir les yeux et se tourner vers Annabeth qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. La blonde resta muette trop longtemps pour la santé mental du jeune homme qui s'imaginait déjà retourner chez sa mère pour se remettre de son chagrin d'amour mais le sourire naissant sur le visage de la jeune femme lui fit accélérer son pouls.

« Tu es un imbécile Persée Jackson. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Annabeth posa ses deux mains sur les joues du garçon et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Percy se figea. Les lèvres d'Annabeth sur les siennes, ses mains sur ses joues, il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou si la blonde venait vraiment de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle faisait.

« Tu es un imbécile, souffla-t-elle de nouveau contre ses lèvres. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

Les mots mirent quelques secondes à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau… Elle avait… Elle l'avait dit… Elle… Percy passa enfin ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui en approfondissant leur baiser, leur premier baiser. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Se détachant l'un de l'autre, la première chose qu'il vit fut les yeux gris pétillants d'Annabeth, puis son sourire tendre et Percy réalisa vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas me détester pour avoir gâché notre amitié ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Non, rit la blonde. C'était ça que tu me cachais ?

\- Mmh, ouais, rougit le jeune homme.

\- Tu es un imbécile.

\- J'avais compris les deux premières fois.

\- Je préfère le redire pour être certaine que tu as comprit, sourit-elle. Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt.

\- J'ai légèrement paniqué, expliqua Percy sous le rire de la blonde. Et puis comment voulais-tu que je sache que ta réponse serait de m'embrasser ?

\- Si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux sur ce qui t'entoure, tu aurais vu.

\- Vu quoi ?

\- Que j'essaie de te faire comprendre que tu me plaît depuis quelques temps maintenant. »

Percy en perdit la parole, ouvrant légèrement la bouche sous le choc, il fixa la jeune femme qui souriait amusée par sa réaction. Pour toute réponse, le brun se permit de l'embrasser à son tour, profitant pleinement de cet instant seul avec elle. Il lui plaisait. Et là, il aurait mit sa main à coupé qu'il ne rêvait pas.


	22. Chapter 22

_Vendredi 21 décembre_

Percy passa sa pause déjeuner devant le bassin des requins. Il aimait particulièrement ces animaux et un en particulier qu'il avait vu grandir depuis qu'il avait été embauché à l'aquarium. Assit devant la vitre, les poissons restant près de lui pour une raison inconnu aux autres membres du personnel, Percy grignotait un paquet de chips en se remémorant la soirée de la vieille avec Annabeth.

Après être descendu du Rockefeller Center, le tout nouveau couple était rentré à l'immeuble en discutant paisiblement de choses et d'autres comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils avaient croisés Nico et Jason dans le couloir mais Percy avait paniqué et avait poussé Annabeth dans son appartement pour ne pas que les deux garçons ne les voient. La blonde avait rit de sa bêtise mais le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné juste après lui avait fait se rappeler pourquoi il ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant si rapidement.

« Tu rêvasses ? demanda son patron en arrivant à ses côtés.

\- Hum.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les animaux te suivaient comme ça. C'est très bizarre et terrifiant, quoi que impressionnant.

\- Ils doivent se rappeler que c'est moi qui les nourris, dit Percy.

\- Je ne pense pas. Tu as cet effet sur les gens aussi. Tu les attires.

\- Ça semble presque malsain dit comme ça, grimaça le brun en se tournant vers son patron.

\- Possible. En parlant d'attirance, continua-t-il. Y'a une jolie blonde qui t'attend à l'entrée.

\- HEIN ?

\- Plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs, c'est ta copine ?

\- HEIN ? N… Oui… »

Percy mit quelques secondes puis sourit comme un bien heureux à son patron qui haussa un sourcil, surprit.

« Oui, c'est ma copine.

\- Elle attend.

\- J'y vais.

\- Si tu as besoin de ton après-midi, tu peux le prendre. Tu as fait assez d'heures supplémentaires.

\- Merci ! »

Le jeune homme jeta le paquet vide de chips dans la première poubelle venu et couru jusqu'à l'entrée de l'aquarium, trouvant Annabeth assise sur un banc en train de discuter avec Vera, une étudiante en biologie qui faisait un stage à l'aquarium depuis quelques temps. Vera était le genre de femme qui attirait l'attention et surtout celle des hommes, parlant fort avec une assurance à toute épreuve, l'étudiante aux cheveux bleus aimait être au centre de l'attention en faisant du rentre-dedans aux personnes qu'elle rencontrait.

« Percy, sourit-elle en se levant. Je viens de faire la connaissance de ta copine, vraiment, vous êtes adorable tout les deux ! C'est la fille dont tu me parlais ?

\- Euh, ouais, rougit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »

Annabeth regarda Vera poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun en rigolant. Percy vit le regard d'Annabeth se faire plus sombre et ses sourcils se froncer lorsque Vera s'approcha de lui davantage.

« Elle est sacrément jolie ta copine Percy, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

\- Pas touche, Vera.

\- Oh ça ne risque pas, elle n'a pas l'air d'être de mon bord, et puis, elle en pince sacrément pour toi, soupira faussement dramatique la jeune femme. Bon ! reprit-elle en s'éloignant. J'ai du boulot, miss Chase, Percy, salua Vera en faisant un clin d'œil au garçon. »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit en s'approchant d'Annabeth qui ne défronçait pas ses sourcils. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son nez et fronça les sourcils pour l'imiter, tapotant de son index la ride qui se creusait sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- C'est qui ?

\- Vera ?

\- Oui, Vera.

\- Une stagiaire, pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez l'air proche. »

Le ton, l'expression, ses mains s'accrochant à son pull, Percy sourit en regardant Annabeth montrer tout ces signes qui pour lui voulaient dire qu'une seule et même chose : jalousie.

« Tu es jalouse.

\- Oui, totalement, dit-elle en levant le regard vers lui.

\- Beth… tenta Percy.

\- Elle me parle du merveilleux travail que tu fais et à quel point tu es patient avec elle pour lui apprendre les choses et…

\- Beth…

\- … elle te touche sans que tu ne dises rien, te chuchote ces choses à l'oreille et…

\- Elle est lesbienne.

\- Et… Quoi ?

\- Vera aime les femmes, sourit Percy. Tu es bien plus son genre que moi.

\- Oh. Oooooh. »

La blonde dévia son regard vers l'étudiante qui riait avec un autre de ses collègues, son attitude séductrice rendant Annabeth suspicieuse.

« Mais elle…

\- Drague tout ce qui bouge, oui, sourit Percy. Mais c'est juste pour s'amuser.

\- Elle aime les femmes.

\- C'est ça. Maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là alors qu'il n'est que…, Percy s'arrêta et regarda sa montre pour lire l'heure. Une heure ?

\- J'ai ça, fit Annabeth en sortant deux billets de sa poche.

\- Et c'est quoi ça ? Oh ! Deux billets pour le ferry de Staten Island ? s'étonna le brun.

\- Mon père nous avait offert ça avec mes frères cet été, mais les garçons ne voulaient pas y aller. Il m'a donné leurs places pour que j'en profite avec quelqu'un d'autre, toi en l'occurence, avant la fin de l'année.

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Si tu peux ?

\- Je…

\- IL PEUT ! cria Vera de la porte. »

Percy rit en se tournant vers l'étudiante qui lui fit un baiser volant avant de disparaitre derrière la porte menant aux bassins. Annabeth sourit légèrement, détendu après les aveux de Percy sur la jeune femme. Les mains de la blonde glissant dans sa nuque firent revenir l'attention du brun sur elle, et Annabeth profita du fait qu'il ne soit pas encore habitué à ce genre de geste de sa part pour l'embrasser tendrement. Percy sursauta presque, mais le plaisir d'avoir Annabeth dans ses bras et ses lèvres sur les siennes prit le dessus, et il répondit au baiser avec joie.

« Vas chercher ton manteau, on y va. »

Percy trottina jusqu'à son vestiaire pour récupérer son manteau avant de rejoindre Annabeth qui l'attendait cette fois en dehors de l'aquarium. Ils montèrent dans le premier taxi qui passa pour rejoindre l'embarquement du ferry en direction de Staten Island. Ils montèrent dans le bateau, une certaine excitation prenant Percy aux tripes alors qu'il regardait l'eau couler sous eux.

Son regard fut attiré par la présence d'Annabeth à ses côtés. Ses cheveux volaient à cause du vent et elle souriait en regardant l'horizon, ou peut-être était-ce le pont de Brooklyn ? Le fait-est qu'elle était belle et pétillante, trop pour que Percy ne vienne pas la prendre dans ses bras, collant son torse au dos de la blonde et entourant son corps de ses bras. Le menton calé dans le cou d'Annabeth, Percy embrassait de temps à autre sa joue, frottait parfois son nez contre sa mâchoire et caressait le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

« Merci, souffla-t-il alors que le ferry ralentissait pour accoster. »

Annabeth se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et sourit, passant ses bras autour du cou du garçon qui la serra contre lui sans pouvoir la lâcher des yeux, son regard se noyant dans le gris orageux de celui de la blonde. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs nez se frôlèrent et leurs lèvres s'épousèrent tendrement.

« STATEN ISLAND ! hurla un homme près d'eux les faisant grimacer. »

Percy soupira en se détachant d'Annabeth et ils descendirent du bateau, main dans la main. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme se mit soudainement à paniquer en se rappelant d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec les garçons, une conversation concernant les amours. Il se souvenait avoir entendu Frank dire qu'il avait du prendre son courage à deux mains pour demander à Hazel de sortir avec lui, il se souvenait de Nico, les joues rouge, regardant Will lorsque ce dernier racontait comment ils avaient finis par s'avouer leurs sentiments puis par sortir ensemble.

« Perce ? Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai une question, fit-il de but en blanc en se tournant vers Annabeth.

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Annabeth ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés puis éclata de rire, posant ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien dire cet élan de moquerie évidente envers lui.

« Évidemment, imbécile, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant. »


	23. Chapter 23

**NDA : Joyeux anniversaire Thalia !**

* * *

 _Samedi 22 décembre_

Percy se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il resta un instant dans son lit à fixer son plafond avant qu'on ne vienne le réveiller, son téléphone vibrant comme un forcené sur sa table de nuit.

« Allô ? fit-il d'une voix rauque et endormi.

\- Tu viens quand chez Jason ? demanda Clarisse sans préambule. On va avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour…

\- Je viens pas.

\- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Je viendrais que plus tard, j'ai un truc de prévu.

\- Tu as un truc de prévu ? Plus important que l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Thalia ?

\- Je sors avec Annabeth.

\- Vous sortez tous les jours depuis le début du mois, t'es pas sérieux !

\- Clarisse…

\- Quoi ? cracha la jeune femme agacée.

\- J'ai dit à Annabeth que je l'aimais. On sort ensemble, reprit-il amusé.

\- Vous… Comme dans "en couple" ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Vous allez sortir, aujourd'hui, en couple, répéta Clarisse.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Je me débrouille sans toi, passez pas trop tard ce soir, marmonna la brune.

\- À ce soir Clarisse !

\- Hé ! Jackson !

\- Oui ?

\- Préviens la prochaine fois.

\- Y'aura pas de prochaine fois, fit-il sûr de lui.

\- T'es trop niais, je préfère raccrocher. »

La jeune femme n'attendit pas de réponse et raccrocha soudainement laissant Percy bêtement avec son téléphone en main allongé dans son lit. Il se leva finalement pour prendre sa douche, s'habilla prestement et alla retrouver Annabeth chez elle, toquant doucement à sa porte contrairement à son habitude. La blonde lui ouvrit et sourit en le voyant face à elle, attrapa son col et le fit entrer de force dans son appartement, collant ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme pour bonjour. Et c'était clairement le meilleur bonjour que Percy n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie.

« Je… wow !

\- Salut, fit Annabeth les mains enroulées autour de sa nuque et le regard fixé dans celui du brun.

\- Salut…

\- Tu venais pour une raison particulière ?

\- Te voir, t'emmener aussi, mais surtout pour te voir, fit Percy en resserrant ses bras autour des hanches de la blonde.

\- Tu m'emmènes ? Tu sais qu'on est pas obligé Percy, tu passes ton temps à m'emmener partout…

\- C'est le premier jour des vacances de Noël, je veux juste t'emmener au restaurant, rien de bien palpitant.

\- Tu dépenses toute ta paye dans ces sorties, continua Annabeth en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Et tu ne m'écoutes plus, soupira-t-elle. Percy !

\- Désolé, c'est ça, là, dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa lèvre rougit. Ça m'a perturbé.

\- Il t'en faut peu pour… »

Annabeth n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Percy venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec plus de fougue. Sans trop savoir comment il en était arrivé là, Percy se retrouva face à sa copine, les joues rouge et le souffle saccadé, lui collé à son corps, elle adossé au mur près de la porte d'entrée, ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Percy et ses lèvres encore plus rouge qu'elles ne l'étaient avant qu'il ne les morde.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller chercher tes affaires, souffla Percy en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Annabeth pour y déposer quelques baisers volatiles.

\- Hum hum.

\- Pour qu'on puisse sortir… »

Annabeth ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, elle se contenta de soupirer en agrippant les cheveux de Percy qui profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour mordiller son cou et la naissance de son épaule. Un hurlement strident dans le couloir devant sa porte les fit sursauter, Percy en lâcha Annabeth qui se remit sur ses pieds en se recoiffant, comme pris sur le fait alors qu'un porte les séparaient de leurs amis.

« LÉO LÂCHES ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Piper en courant derrière le latino.

\- C'EST À MOI JE LE GARDE.

\- LÉO !

\- UN AN ET UN JOUR PIPER ! C'EST LA RÈGLE !

\- JE VAIS TE TUER !

\- T'AS MANGÉ MON MUFFIN ! »

Un bruit de porte qui claque suivit d'un grognement de rage arriva jusqu'à eux et Percy se tourna vers Annabeth qui fixait la porte interdite.

« On y va ?

\- Je vais chercher mon sac, rit la blonde en s'éloignant. »

Percy resta dans l'entrée, les mains dans les poches et l'esprit encore embrumé par leurs échanges bouillants, son regard figé là où Annabeth était accolée quelques minutes avec un sourire aux lèvres qui amusa la blonde lorsqu'elle revint.

« Il en faut vraiment peu pour te perturber, se moqua-t-elle en passant devant lui.

\- Hé ! »

Percy la rattrapa et entreprit de glisser ses doigts entre les siens, la gardant à ses côtés alors qu'elle fermait comme elle pouvait la porte de son appartement d'une seule main.

« Vous allez où ? demanda Nico en passant.

\- Au resto.

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Et le truc secret qui n'est absolument pas secret parce que Thalia n'est pas débile mais qu'on continu à faire comme si c'était un secret qui se passe chez Jason ce soir ? »

Percy plissa les yeux et pencha la tête, essayant de mettre les informations dans l'ordre pour comprendre la phrase de Nico.

« On sera là à temps, non ? demanda Annabeth en se tournant vers lui.

\- Euh, oui.

\- C'est nouveau ça ? demanda Nico en pointant leurs mains du doigt.

\- Euh, oui.

\- Ok.

\- Ok.

\- À ce soir.

\- À ce soir. »

L'italien resta encore une seconde à fixer Percy puis disparu dans les escaliers, laissant le brun tétanisé sur place.

« C'était quoi ça ? demanda Annabeth.

\- J'en sais rien, mais c'était sacrément bizarre. »

La blonde acquiesça, tirant sur sa main pour qu'ils reprennent la route. Ils arrivèrent frigorifié devant un petit restaurant japonais qu'elle adorait et y mangèrent ses plats favoris jusqu'à être repu. Si Annabeth n'avait aucun mal à manger avec des baguettes, elle n'arrêta pas de rire face à l'incapacité de Percy d'utiliser les deux morceaux de bois, finissant par planter ladite baguette dans son sushi sans faire attention aux regards outrés des gens autour d'eux.

Elle continua de se moquer de lui alors qu'ils se baladaient dans les rues de New York, profitant du fait que Percy n'était plus malade, d'après lui, pour rester plus longtemps dehors. Ils allèrent manger une gaufre près de la patinoire où ils étaient aller, ils burent un chocolat chaud dans un Starbucks et rentrèrent quand le soleil commença à se coucher, toujours de bonne humeur et rigolant sans faire attention au fait qu'ils avaient vraiment froid.

La musique résonnait déjà dans l'immeuble, signe que leurs amis avaient commencés à faire la fête dès la fin des préparations, si préparations il y avait eu… Ils connaissaient assez bien le petit groupe pour savoir que les fêtes commençaient dès que quelqu'un décidait qu'il fallait faire des cocktails, puis goûter les cocktails pour être sûr qu'ils soient bons et encore, et encore, jusqu'à plus soif.

« Tu veux y aller ? demanda Percy adossé au mur de l'ascenseur alors qu'ils montaient jusqu'à l'étage de l'appartement de Jason soit un étage sous le sien.

\- Et toi ? demanda Annabeth en face de lui. »

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se perdit dans le regard de la blonde. La chaleur de son corps augmenta de quelques degrés, son sang se mit à bouillir et son cœur à battre la chamade. Non. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Annabeth sembla comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête puisqu'elle sourit et s'approcha de lui doucement, appuyant au passage sur le bouton de l'étage du brun qui avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux vers lui.

C'était du désir. Il n'y voyait que du désir.

« Non, répondit-il finalement. »

Sa réponse sembla ravir Annabeth puisqu'elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à se pencher vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Percy se laissa faire, embrassant tendrement la bouche de sa copine, ses mains glissant jusqu'à la taille de la blonde, puis ses hanches, son bassin… Il se pencha un peu plus et attrapa l'arrière des cuisses d'Annabeth la portant soudainement en la serrant contre lui.

« Moi non plus, souffla la blonde contre ses lèvres. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur la porte de l'appartement de Percy qui l'ouvrit tant bien que mal avec la jeune femme dans les bras et l'incapacité d'arrêter de l'embrasser, et la porte se referma sur eux en un claquement sonore.


	24. Chapter 24

_Dimanche 23 décembre_

Percy se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il avait chaud, mais pas un chaud désagréable, un chaud… bien. Il était bien. Sa peau contre la peau d'Annabeth, son visage dans ses cheveux, ses mains sur son corps, il était attentif à chaque mouvement de la blonde, de sa respiration apaisée aux battements de son cœur. L'odeur de ses cheveux, celle de sa peau, il était fou de son parfum et frottait tendrement son nez contre son épaule, incapable de se détacher de sa copine plus d'une seconde.

« Tu me renifles ou je rêve ? demanda la voix endormie d'Annabeth.

\- Tu rêves.

\- Non, rit-elle. Tu me renifles !

\- Tu sens bon, souffla Percy en embrassant son cou. »

Annabeth se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face, levant une main devant le visage de Percy pour faire glisser ses doigts en douceur sur les traits de son visage. Elle en détailla les contours pendant de longues minutes, Percy passant se laps de temps à la détailler, ou plutôt la reluquer. Lorsqu'elle croisa enfin le regard du brun, la jeune femme rougit soudainement et baissa les yeux en remontant la couverture sur ses épaules, mettant ainsi une sorte de barrière entre eux qui ne plu pas du tout au garçon.

« Beth ?

\- Tu me fixes.

\- Et ?

\- Ça me gêne, rougit-elle encore plus.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, souffla Percy en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. T'es magnifique. »

La blonde releva les yeux vers lui et après un sourire timide, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il répondit sans hésiter. Le baiser dérapa assez rapidement, Percy attrapant la taille de sa petite amie pour venir la hisser sur lui, leurs peaux entrant en contact et les faisant frissonner. Le brun du faire appelle à tout le self-control dans il était capable pour ne pas lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant, mais la jeune femme en avait de toute évidence décidé autrement…

Le second réveil fut aussi agréable que le premier, peut-être plus. Le souffle d'Annabeth venait s'échouer dans son cou, ses mains posées sur son torse elle était accrochée à lui dans son sommeil, une jambe entre les siennes, Percy était au paradis ou du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il l'imaginait.

« Bonjour, souffla la blonde en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa mâchoire.

\- Salut.

\- On devrait peut-être se lever ?

\- Pour faire quoi ? On est dimanche, soupira Percy.

\- Demain c'est le réveillon, il faut encore que j'emballe mes cadeaux et qu'on s'organise.

\- S'organise ? On passe le réveillon avec les autres et Noël avec ma famille, c'est organisé, sourit le brun en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Percy, rit Annabeth. On dort chez ta mère ?

\- Mmh, quand ?

\- Demain soir, après le réveillon !

\- Tu veux qu'on arrive chez ma mère, possiblement soûle, en pleine nuit ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle. Excellente idée.

\- On ne serra pas soûle, et il ne sera pas tard, c'est le réveillon pas le nouvel an !

\- Mais on offre les cadeaux à minuit, pas avant, il sera forcément tard.

\- Mais Stella ne voudra jamais attendre qu'on arrive avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, continua la blonde. Et puis comment veux-tu expliquer que le Père-Noël s'est trompé et à livré quelques uns de ses cadeaux chez nous ?

\- Chez nous ? sourit Percy.

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise, marmonna Annabeth en rougissant. »

Le blonde se leva sans attendre une réponse de Percy qui ne la lâcha pas des yeux, fixant ses courbes jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

« Hé ! Attends-moi ! s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un coup, faisant voler la couverture. »

Percy n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas dans la salle de bain qu'une main bien connue lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur de la pièce, la porte claquant derrière lui.

Assise sur le canapé de Percy, le brun allongé sur le sol fixant deux morceaux de papiers cadeaux aux motifs différents, Annabeth découpait son propre papier pour emballer soigneusement le cadeau de Rachel.

« Je suis content qu'on fasse ça tout les deux, dit soudainement Percy.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Annabeth très concentrée.

\- Maintenant je suis au courant de tout tes cadeaux, j'ai l'impression d'être une Rachel bis puisque je connais aussi ceux de Clarisse et ceux de Jason, sourit Percy.

\- Une Rachel bis ?

\- Elle est toujours au courant de tout, comme si elle était devin ou un truc dans le genre, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Et donc tu étais jaloux parce qu'elle savait nos cadeaux ? s'amusa Annabeth.

\- Non, je trouve juste super cool d'être dans la confidence.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout, j'ai aussi tes cadeaux et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

\- Encore heureux ! s'écria Percy en se relevant d'un coup. Je préfère avoir la surprise.

\- Moi non, fit Annabeth en lâchant ses ciseaux. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas m'offrir ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec une moue attendrissante.

\- Tu ne sauras pas avant le jour-J.

\- Percy…

\- Nop, fit-il en se recouchant. Le vert ou le rouge ?

\- Le vert.

\- Alors je prend le rouge.

\- Hé !

\- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir connaître tes cadeaux en avance, fit-il en lui tirant la langue. »

Un rouleau de scotch lui arriva sur le torse et Percy éclata de rire face à la mine boudeuse de sa copine qui reprit l'emballage de ses cadeaux sans plus lui accorder son attention. Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Piper, Léo, Rachel et Nico qui s'installèrent sur le canapé avec Annabeth, sauf Nico qui vint s'asseoir à côté de Percy.

« Vous faites quoi ? demanda Léo.

\- Ça ce voit pas ?

\- Mon cadeau est déjà emballé ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux…

\- Non, coupa Annabeth. Tu ne sauras pas lequel c'est et ce que c'est.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit "non" Léo.

\- Pas marrante… Et toi Perce ? Tu vas m'offrir quoi ?

\- Un tour en hélicoptère.

\- C'EST VRAI ? hurla Léo.

\- Non, ricana Percy faisait rire Nico par la suite.

\- T'es pas cool.

\- Vous êtes pas venu hier soir, marmonna Rachel qui avait une gueule de bois très voyante.

\- On était occupé, expliqua Annabeth.

\- Clarisse a dit que vous étiez sortie la journée mais pas le soir, vous faisiez quoi ?

\- On était occupé, répéta Percy. »

Le trio, Piper, Rachel et Léo, regardèrent Percy et Annabeth tour à tour, cherchant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien caché. Percy regarda Nico à ses côtés qui n'en avait rien à faire et qui jouait avec un morceau de papier vert qui traînait par terre.

« Nico, fit Piper. Tu sais quelque chose.

\- Oui.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? pleurnicha la brune.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.

\- Percy ? fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. »

Le brun leva des yeux paniqués vers Annabeth qui soupira amusée avant de prendre son téléphone, pas du tout concernée par la détresse de son petit ami. Les téléphones vibrèrent à l'unisson, et tous regardèrent le message envoyé par la blonde.

 _« Désolé de ne pas avoir été là hier Thalia, ton cadeau doit-être dans ta boîte aux lettres. » - Annabeth à « les tocards »_

 _« Clarisse m'a dit, t'inquiète pas, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée ;) » - Thalia à « les tocards »_

 _« Super ! » - Annabeth à « les tocards »_

 _« Il en a fallut du temps. » - Clarisse à « les tocards »_

« Clarisse est de nouveau dans le groupe ? demanda Piper.

\- Je la rajoute à chaque fois qu'elle s'en va, expliqua Rachel. De quoi elle parle ? »

 _« De quoi tu parles ? » - Jason à « les tocards »_

 _« Jackson et Annabeth sont ensemble. » - Clarisse à « les tocards »_

 _« On sait, on est avec eux. » - Léo à « les tocards »_

 _« Ils sont ensemble en couple, crétin. » - Clarisse à « les tocards »_

Le dernier message fut celui qui déclencha tout. Le hurlement de Piper, l'étouffement de Rachel avec sa propre salive, Léo qui tomba du canapé, et tout un tas de réaction similaire dans l'immeuble en vu du bruit qui résonna dans les murs. Percy sourit à Annabeth qui rigolait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir doucement, et Piper hyper-ventila.


	25. Chapter 25

**NDA : bon réveillon à ceux qui fêtent Noël, bon lundi aux autres ;)**

* * *

 _Lundi 24 décembre_

Percy sortit de sa douche et se posta devant son armoire espérant que Piper allait entendre sa prière muette et qu'elle allait apparaître en un claquement de doigt pour venir l'aider à choisir une tenue un peu habillée pour la soirée de réveillon. Ses prières devaient être très puissante puisque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Piper McLean, habillée d'une jolie robe de soirée qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, des chaussures à talons qui firent grimacer de douleur Percy et une coiffure sophistiquée.

« T'es encore à poil ? Percy ! T'es pas sérieux !

\- Je cherche.

\- Cherche plus vite, dit-elle en le poussant. T'es dans le chemin. »

Percy s'écarta de son armoire et laissa Piper farfouiller dans l'armoire sans plus attendre, lançant derrière elle se qu'elle trouvait moche, pas adapté ou encore trop décontracté.

« Est-ce que tu as une chemise au moins ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je crois, quelque part, forcément…

\- Tu crois ou forcément ?

\- Je… pense.

\- Percy !

\- Quoi, tu crois que je mets souvent des chemises ? J'ai du en mettre quatre fois dans ma vie, pour ma remise de diplôme, pour le mariage de ma mère, pour ma seconde remise de diplôme et pour mon entretien à l'aquarium en encore, je suis pas certain que ce jour-là j'en avais une. »

Piper leva les yeux au ciel et Percy profita du fait qu'elle se replonge dans son armoire pour aller enfiler un caleçon et des chaussettes, ainsi que le jean noir qu'elle lui avait lancé au visage avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Une fois à moitié habillé, Percy retourna dans sa chambre pour la trouver sans dessus-dessous et une Piper rayonnante au milieu, une chemise blanche en main.

« Tadaaaa !

\- Ma chambre !

\- De quoi tu te plains ? J'ai trouvé une chemise.

\- T'as détruit ma chambre !

\- Habille-toi Percy, on va être en retard par ta faute. N'oublies pas les cadeaux, fit la brune en sortant, le laissant seul au milieu du capharnaüm.

\- Elle a détruit ma chambre, souffla Percy en regardant l'étendu des dégâts. »

Le brun arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Piper les bras chargés, et toqua en donnant des coups de pieds dans la porte, se qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la brune lorsqu'elle ouvrit. Pour se défendre, le jeune homme montra les cadeaux qu'il avait en mains et poussa la porte ainsi que Piper pour entrer, évitant de justesse Léo qui se jeta sur lui et termina sa course au sol alors que Percy continuait son chemin l'air de rien jusqu'au salon où les autres attendaient.

« Ah bah enfin ! fit Clarisse en tapant sur ses cuisses. »

Près d'elle, Chris Rodriguez avait une main posé sur sa hanche et la regardait comme la huitième merveilles du monde, ce qui était plutôt étonnant mais ils s'y étaient fait. Percy ne fit pas attention à la remarque de la brune et déposa les cadeaux sous le gigantesque sapin de Piper qui était déjà bien encombré.

« C'est lequel le mien ? demanda Jason assit au bar.

\- J'en ai pas pour toi.

\- Tu mens, aller, dis-moi.

\- Non.

\- T'as mit une chemise ? s'écria Léo.

\- On a tous mit des chemises Léo, soupira Will.

\- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en aurait une.

\- J'en ai une, soupira Percy en se retournant. J'en ai même une autre chez ma mère et… »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche, bouche qui resta ouverte alors qu'il venait de poser les yeux sur Annabeth. La blonde était occupée à aider Thalia avec une fournée de petits amuse-gueules et ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, mais lui, si. Elle avait une magnifique robe rouge qui enserrait son corps de manière à mettre ses courbes en valeur, ses cheveux étaient tressés et remontés en couronnes autour de sa tête et elle avait des escarpins de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle était magnifique. Vraiment magnifique.

« Ferme la bouche Jackson, tu baves, ricana Thalia en arrivant.

\- Percy ! sourit Annabeth en posant le plateau d'apéritifs sur la table basse. »

La blonde arriva vers lui et prit quelques secondes pour l'observer, souriant de plus belle lorsqu'elle remarqua la chemise. Percy posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et l'approcha de lui alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, ils échangèrent un regard amoureux avant de s'embrasser tendrement, pour la première fois devant leurs amis.

« Je vais pas m'y faire, fit la voix de Thalia.

\- On va bien devoir, compléta Clarisse. »

Percy et Annabeth se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, amusés par les paroles de leurs amis qui les fixaient comme des bêtes de foire.

« Chants de Noël ! cria soudainement Rachel en mettant son iPod en route. »

Les chants de Noël résonnèrent dans l'appartement de Piper jusque tard dans la nuit, entre-coupé par des rires et quelques cris amusés. Ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur, mangèrent le dessert préparé par Rachel qui avait bien fait attention à ce que tous puissent le manger sans mourir d'une crise d'allergie et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, affalés les uns sur les autres, un lait de poule entre les mains.

Seulement éclairés par les lumières des guirlandes et la lune qui se reflétait sur la neige de New York, ils discutaient tranquillement, joyeusement tout en vérifiant l'heure de temps en temps pour ne pas louper les douze coups de minuit.

« Vous allez chez toi demain ? demanda Jason à Percy.

\- Ce soir.

\- Non mais je veux dire, chez toi, chez ta mère, pas chez toi, ton appartement.

\- Oui, ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ce soir ?

\- Stella se réveille tôt le matin de Noël, on peut pas se permettre de la faire attendre et surtout d'arriver avec des cadeaux.

\- Elle croit encore au Père-Noël ?

\- Qui croit encore au Père-Noël ? demanda Hazel des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ma sœur.

\- Ooooooh, fit-elle en même temps que Piper et Rachel.

\- Tu vas lui dire quand que vous lui mentez comme un arracheur de dent ? demanda Clarisse.

\- Jamais, elle va l'apprendre toute seule comme une grande.

\- Ouais… T'attends qu'un gars de son école lui dise en fait ?

\- C'est ça ! fit Percy en levant son pouce. Et je ne serais pas là quand elle reviendra en pleure de l'école pour hurler sur ma mère.

\- Froussard, ricana Thalia. »

Percy, qui assumait totalement, fit une révérence à Thalia récoltant quelques rires puis pointa l'horloge de Piper du doigt.

« Minuit les enfants ! L'heure des cadeaux !

\- C'est pas l'heure du crime la véritable expression ? demanda Nico.

\- Je suis pas certaine que ce soit une expression, fit Annabeth en se levant. Distribution de cadeaux ! Léo, pour toi, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, me regarde pas comme ça évidemment que tu as des cadeaux, Piper, Jason, Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank, Percy et moi.

\- Pourquoi c'est Léo qui est servit le premier ? s'outra Will.

\- Parce qu'il ne tient déjà plus en place. »

Le fait-est qu'Annabeth avait raison, mais Percy n'en avait rien à faire, il avait ses cadeaux. Tous déballèrent leurs présents, faisant résonner dans l'appartement des "oooh" et des "aaaah" appréciatifs. Léo se mit à jouer avec son hélicoptère télécommandé acheté par Percy, embêtant Clarisse en lui tirant les cheveux avec. Lorsqu'une heure sonna, Percy échangea un bref regard avec Annabeth et les deux se levèrent. Ils devaient encore prendre leurs sacs chez eux avant de prendre un taxi pour rejoindre l'appartement des Jackson.

« Vous partez ?

\- Il faut bien, fit Annabeth en prenant Piper dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux Noël !

\- Joyeux Noël tout le monde, sourit Percy. »

Ils quittèrent l'appartement, Annabeth échangea ses talons contre des baskets et ils prirent un taxi qu'ils avaient appelé pour ne pas à avoir à attendre dans la nuit froide. Lovée dans les bras de Percy, Annabeth releva la tête vers lui et lui embrassa le menton tendrement ce qui fit sourire le brun.

« Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-elle.

\- Joyeux Noël… »

Percy se pencha vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était, à n'en pas douter, le plus merveilleux Noël qu'il n'avait jamais eu.


	26. Chapter 26

**NDA : Joyeux Noël les enfants !**

* * *

 _Mardi 25 décembre_

« LE PÈRE-NOËL EST PASSÉ ! MAMAN ! MAMAN ! PAPA ! PAPA ! Y'A LES CHAUSSURES DE PERCY ! PERCY ! PERCY !

\- Stella, chut !

\- PERCY ! PER… Maman, y'a quelqu'un dans son lit. »

La porte de la chambre se referma entraînant un râle de la part de la petite fille qui voulait savoir qui était dans le lit de son grand-frère et surtout pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas les réveiller alors que les cadeaux attendaient. Percy marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à « je suis réveillé » alors qu'Annabeth tentait d'émerger. La frénésie de Noël mit quelques secondes à gagner leurs âmes d'enfants, puis ils se levèrent d'un bond et coururent jusqu'au salon, se bousculant dans le couloir.

« Percy, Annabeth ! sourit Sally.

\- Annabeth ! cria Stella en sautant dans les bras de la blonde. Tu viens fêter Noël avec nous ? C'était toi dans le lit de Perce ?

\- Il se pourrait bien oui, fit la blonde ne répondant qu'à une seule question de manière délibérée.

\- Pourquoi t'étais dans son lit ? insista la petite fille.

\- Euh, c'est que…

\- On est ensemble, coupa Percy faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

\- Ensemble ? répéta Sally.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Stella.

\- Ça veut dire, continua Paul en prenant sa fille des bras de la blonde. Qu'Annabeth est l'amoureuse de Percy.

\- Mais ça fait longtemps ça !

\- C'est très gênant, soupira le jeune homme alors que sa copine tentait de ne pas rire.

\- La faute à qui, se moqua Sally. Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ?

\- OUAIS !

\- Elle te rappelle personne ? demanda Annabeth à Percy.

\- Léo. »

Stella se jeta sur les cadeaux puis s'arrêta net, prenant une boîte dans ses mains qu'elle tendit à Annabeth.

« Regardes ! Le Père-Noël sait que tu es ici ! C'est magique ! »

La gamine ne prit pas le temps d'attendre la réponse d'Annabeth et se concentra sur ses cadeaux à elle, obligeant les autres à s'asseoir autour du sapin pour ouvrir leurs propres cadeaux. Sally reçu une belle écharpe en cachemire de son fils, ainsi qu'un roman d'un auteur qu'elle adorait, un collier en or de Paul avec le bracelet qui va avec, et d'Annabeth, un week-end dans un SPA pour deux personnes.

« Tu sais quoi, fit Sally en se penchant vers elle. On ira toutes les deux.

\- Hé ! s'outra Paul.

\- Quoi ? fit Percy.

\- Ça va être super ! sourit Annabeth en poussant Percy qui la fixait lui aussi outré. »

Paul avait reçu de son beau-fils une bouteille hors de prix de Whisky qu'il avait goûté un jour pendant une conférence au MOMA, un original de littérature anglaise d'Annabeth et une montre de la part de sa femme. Les cadeaux de Stella étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour que Percy s'en souvienne, il savait juste qu'Annabeth lui avait offert une poupée « écolière » qui n'avait que des A, et une peluche Nemo géante de sa part.

« C'est d'un discret, marmonna Annabeth.

\- Hé, je t'entend. »

La blonde lui tira la langue et se pencha sur ses propres cadeaux. Un nouveau nécessaire à dessin très coûteux de la part de Sally et de Paul, ainsi qu'un livre sur l'architecture médiévale. Elle observa les derniers cadeaux, ceux de Percy, et les ouvrit plus lentement sous les yeux paniqués du jeune homme. Elle sortit d'une jolie boîte poudrée un collier en or rose où une petite chouette pendait et dont les deux yeux étaient incrustés de pierres blanches.

« C'est magnifique… souffla-t-elle.

\- Ça te plaît ? demanda Percy un peu anxieux.

\- Si ça me plaît ? s'extasia la blonde. J'adore, c'est… Merci, fit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. »

Percy rougit, et rougit encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua les regards de Paul et de sa mère sur lui, mais aussi celui perplexe de Stella.

« Pourquoi tu remercies Percy et pas le Père-Noël, Beth ?

\- Parce que c'est une idée de Percy qu'il a donné au Père-Noël, répondit la jeune femme en faisant un sourire rayonnant à la petite fille.

\- Aaaah, évidemment. »

Annabeth laissa Percy accrocher le pendentif à son cou et se tourna vers le dernier cadeau, une enveloppe qu'elle déchira en regardant son petit ami. Deux billets. Deux billets d'avion. Deux billets d'avion pour San Francisco.

« C'est…

\- Je sais que ta famille te manque, expliqua-t-il doucement pour que Stella n'entende pas. Alors je… enfin j'imaginais que ça pourrait te faire plaisir.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Annabeth en posant les deux billets sur la table. Merci, merci, merci… souffla-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Merci, répéta-t-elle en l'embrassant chastement.

\- J'en conclu que tu aimes ?

\- J'adore ! À ton tour ! »

Annabeth le poussa vers ses cadeaux qui attendaient sagement, et le jeune homme se mit à les déballer. Un nouveau sweat, bleu, des nouvelles Converses, bleues, et un carnet de notes, à la couverture en cuir bleu de la part de Paul, de sa mère, Percy eu un stylo plume noir brillant, lourd, très beau, où était gravé un trident en or.

« C'était à ton père, expliqua Sally doucement, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de son fils. Il aurait voulu que l'ai et j'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de m'en séparer maintenant.

\- Merci Maman, souffla le brun les yeux embués.

\- Je t'aime Persée, dit-elle en embrassant sa joue.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Percy serra sa mère tendrement dans ses bras puis se tourna vers les trois derniers paquets qui restaient. Un énorme qui n'avait pas de nom, et deux pour lui. Il haussa un sourcil en fixant Annabeth qui lui tira la langue pour réponse et c'est en rigolant qu'il ouvrit ses cadeaux. Un portrait de lui, un énorme portrait de lui créé avec de minuscules photos de ses amis et de sa familles. En regardant de plus près, il voyait distinctement des photos prisent pendant leurs soirées au Half-Blood, pendant leurs vacances… Il éclata de rire.

« Tu aimes ? s'amusa Annabeth.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? rit-il.

\- Ahah ! Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets ! »

Percy secoua la tête et se tourna vers le dernier cadeau, plus petit cette fois. Une petite boîte qui contenait des chaussettes bleus où était inscrit sous la plante du pied droit « si tu peux lire ça » et sous le gauche « apporte-moi des cookies ». Percy explosa de rire de nouveau, montra les chaussettes à sa mère qui elle, lui demanda d'ouvrir le dernier paquet rapidement.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Percy en ayant vérifié que Stella était occupée ailleurs.

\- J'ai demandé son avis, expliqua Annabeth. Il faut vraiment que tu l'ouvres Percy ! »

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça et ouvrit rapidement le dernier paquet. Il y avait un carton troué, et dans ce carton, un chiot. Un tout petit chiot qui fit hurler de joie Stella.

« Un bébé chien ! C'est pour toi Percy ? T'as demandé ça au Père-Noël ?

\- J'ai du en parler en octobre quand on est aller chez les Di Angelo mais pas depuis, fit-il en prenant le chiot contre lui. T'es adorable, et tout doux.

\- Tu vas l'appeler comment ? demanda Annabeth en caressant le haut de la tête du chien.

\- Blackjack.

\- Pardon ? s'écria Paul hilare. Comme le jeu ?

\- Comme le jeu, fit Percy en embrassant les poils du toutou. Il sent bon… »

Sa réplique fit rire Annabeth, puis il lâcha le chiot qui fut accaparé par Estelle et le brun se tourna vers sa copine. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il la tira jusqu'à lui.

« Merci, c'était le plus beau Noël que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- C'est pas très sympa pour tes autres Noël.

\- Annabeth ? souffla Percy doucement.

\- Percy ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Imbécile. »

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **NDA : encore un Joyeux Noël, profitez bien de vos familles/ami.e.s/amour/etc ! L'épilogue sera posté pour le jour de l'an :)**


	27. Chapter 27

_Lundi 31 décembre_

Si on lui avait demandé de dire comment était sa vie à l'instant T, Annabeth Chase aurait dit « parfaite ». Les bras de Percy l'entourait tendrement alors qu'il riait en regardant Léo embêter Estelle, leurs amis autour d'eux, la famille du jeune homme en plus. Annabeth leva les yeux vers le brun qui lui avait avoué quelques jours plus tôt qu'il l'aimait et sourit.

Cet imbécile n'avait jamais été très observateur, ni très perspicace. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui depuis des lustres déjà, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au lycée. Ils avaient dix-sept ans à ce moment-là, Annabeth était rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée et Percy était capitaine de l'équipe de natation. Elle avait toujours trouvé Percy beau, mais elle était tombée désespérément amoureuse de lui lorsqu'il avait été une épaule solide sur laquelle se reposer.

Sa mère, son modèle, était tombée malade pendant cette année-là. Une tumeur au cerveau, inopérable. Son père, malgré leur divorce, avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, et Annabeth aussi, profitant de ses derniers moment avec elle avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Le jour malheureux arriva quand même, et Percy fut là, du moment où elle reçu l'appel de l'hôpital au moment ou le cercueil de sa mère s'enfonça dans le sol humide du cimetière. Il avait été là, silencieux, lui permettant ainsi de parler, de pleurer et de se cloitrer dans un mutisme qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui d'autre. Pas lui. Il avait prit soin d'elle, l'avait relevé doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourisse de nouveau. Elle était tombée amoureuse ce jour-là, lorsque ses propres lèvres avaient esquissées le début d'un sourire créant un similaire sur le visage de son meilleur ami jusqu'à devenir éblouissant, son cœur avait raté un battement et elle était tombé de haut.

Elle l'avait vu sortir avec une fille en première année d'université avant qu'il ne la quitte parce qu'elle était jalouse d'elle. Annabeth avait été secrètement ravit qu'il la choisisse elle plutôt que la greluche qui pendait à son bras en rigolant bêtement. Enfin c'était comme ça qu'elle s'en rappelait et elle n'était pas des plus objectives.

Mais maintenant, il était à elle. Il avait fait le premier pas alors qu'elle se le refusait depuis des années, ayant peur que leur amitié, si cher à son cœur, tombe en morceau à cause de son amour pour lui. Il était lui aussi tombé amoureux d'elle, depuis un moment d'après ces dires et Annabeth n'avait été que trop heureuse de l'apprendre.

Thalia était la seule au courant de son béguin pour Percy, si on pouvait appeler un amour inconditionnel un béguin. Et la brune au caractère bien trempé avait décidé qu'elle devait se jeter à l'eau, qu'elle devait lui dire, et elle lui avait donné jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour le faire avant de cracher le morceau. Un baiser sur sa joue fit revenir Annabeth sur terre et elle sourit à Percy qui lui rendit, frottant doucement son nez contre sa joue.

« Tu es ailleurs, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je pensais.

\- À quoi ?

\- À toi.

\- À moi ? s'étonna Percy. Tu vas encore dire que je suis un imbécile ?

\- Non, rigola la blonde en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. En fait, je suis la plus imbécile de nous deux. Mais ça reste entre nous évidemment.

\- Désolé, je n'y crois pas.

\- Si, si.

\- Non. Mon cerveau refuse cette information, dit Percy en secouant la tête négativement.

\- Il va bien falloir.

\- Il va surtout falloir que tu le prouves. »

Annabeth resta immobile dans les bras de Percy le temps d'échanger un regard de défi avec lui, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille et chuchoter.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi de puis plus longtemps que toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne répéterais pas, s'amusa la blonde face à l'air éberlué de son copain.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? On aurait pas perdu autant de temps et… »

Percy s'arrêta net en remarquant le regard moqueur de sa copine et rougit.

« Ok, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité.

\- Parfaitement.

\- Mais quand même !

\- Tu sortais avec Miss Monde à l'époque ! s'outra Annabeth. Je n'allais pas te dire "oh en fait Perce, tu as une copine mais je t'aime".

\- Tu aurais du.

\- Ne sois pas bête, tu l'aimais bien.

\- Je l'aimais bien. Toi je t'aimais tout court.

\- J'étais ta meilleure amie.

\- Oh s'il te plaît Beth, soupira Percy.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'étais amoureux de toi dès la première année de collège. Mais t'étais super impressionnante alors j'ai juste remballé mes sentiments et tu es devenue ma meilleure amie. Mais c'était toujours là, toujours à deux doigts de ressortir jusqu'à… Cette fois-là.

\- Quelle fois ? demanda Annabeth curieuse. »

La jeune femme le regarda rougir et baisser les yeux vers son écharpe, et pour lui donner un peu de courage, elle déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Percy ?

\- Tu te souviens du Gala des premières années ? Celui où je devais t'accompagner mais tu y es aller avec ce gars, comment il s'appelait déjà… Ah oui, Josh.

\- Et donc ?

\- Tu es parti avec Josh. T'étais magnifique, rayonnante et surtout au bras d'un autre gars, marmonna Percy.

\- Et ? demanda plus doucement la blonde.

\- C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que, enfin, que j'étais amoureux de toi d'une manière bien plus prononcée que lorsqu'on était ado.

\- À cause de Josh ?

\- Je l'ai toujours détesté ce gars ! marmonna-t-il. Il était méchant avec Nico en plus.

\- C'est vrai, ce n'était pas ma meilleure décision, je l'avoue, pouffa Annabeth. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

\- T'es sortie deux mois avec lui et c'était les deux pires mois de ma vie ! s'outra Percy. En quoi c'est bien ?

\- Et bien peut-être que tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de moi.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle. C'est toi, ça a toujours été toi. »

Percy termina sa phrase en l'embrassant tendrement, et Annabeth se sentit rougir alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur sa taille de ses mains. Times Square illuminait autour d'eux, leurs amis riaient, et le compte à rebours commença. Percy se détacha d'elle et lui prit la main pour l'emmener avec les autres, hurlant avec eux les dernières secondes de l'année 2018.

« 10 »

Estelle s'accrocha à la main d'Annabeth qui serra celle de la petite fille pour la garder près d'elle sous le regard de son frère.

« 9 »

Léo tendit sa main à Calypso qui la pris.

« 8 »

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre.

« 7 »

Luke et Thalia arrivèrent derrière eux.

« 6 »

Sally et Paul échangèrent un regard fier.

« 5 »

Percy tira sur la main d'Annabeth, l'obligeant à venir se coller à lui.

« 4 »

Le jeune couple se fixa, échangeant un regard amoureux.

« 3 »

Percy vint coller sonf rant à celui de la blonde.

« 2 »

Fermant les yeux, Annabeth profita de ce moment de tendresse.

« 1 »

Percy passa une main dans les cheveux de la blonde, l'attirant à lui.

« BONNE ANNÉE !

\- Bonne année, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Bonne année à toi, répondit-elle en lui rendant son baiser, l'appuyant plus que nécessaire faisant râler Estelle.

\- Hé les amoureux ! fit Jason aux côtés de Piper. Quand vous aurez terminé de vous embrasser, vous nous accorderez votre attention ?

\- Laisse-les ! fit Clarisse. Ils… Merde. Léo roule une pelle à Calypso.

\- Oh !

\- Ooooh !

\- Bien joué. »

Annabeth éclata de rire contre les lèvres de Percy qui secoua la tête dépité par leurs amis. La blonde se tourna vers tout le petit monde et prit une grande inspiration, profitant de ce moment de bine être et de joie. Elle était heureuse, comblée même et elle avait confiance en cette nouvelle année.

 _ **This is the end.**_

* * *

 **NDA : bonne année, bonne santé et** **pleins de bonnes choses pour cette année 2019. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous, que vous accomplirez pleins de choses et que vous serez !  
**

 **Tous mes vœux,**

 ** _Cérès._**


End file.
